Bella Detektywem
by Mari32
Summary: Bella zostaje detektywem i razem z ojcem rozwiązuje zagadki w Forks. Jej pierwszą sprawą jest porwanie.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**BPOV**

- Isabello, nareszcie jesteś!

- Witaj tato. Boże… Ale ten lot był długi.

- Urosłaś myszko.

- Już nie jestem myszką. – zaśmiałam się – Mam teraz równe 190 cm.

- Powinnaś zostać koszykarką,

- Tato, z moją koordynacją ruchową nigdy nie trafiłabym do kosza, a po drodze znokautowała parę osób z drużyny.

- Co fakt, to fakt. Bezpieczniej dla otoczenia, jak nie uprawiasz żadnych sportów. – zaśmiał się serdecznie na wspomnienie tego, co dzieje się jak oddaje się jakiejś dyscyplinie sportowej. – Chodźmy po twoje bagaże. Mamy jeszcze długą drogę do przebycia.

Nagle włączyły się syreny alarmowe na lotnisku.

- Cholera, chyba odnaleźli moje Magnum.

- Skąd masz broń? – Spojrzałam na mojego tatę. Miał bardzo srogą minę.

- Tato, żyjemy w XXI wieku. Muszę się jakoś bronić.

- Isabello... – w tym samym momencie podbiegli do nas ludzie z ochrony lotniska.

- Jest pan policjantem prawda? – Próbowałam nie parsknąć. Mój tata stał koło mnie w swoim stroju roboczym. Jest komendantem policji.

- Tak. Komendant Policji w Forks. Charlie Swan. – Podał im rękę – Co się stało?

- Ktoś próbował wwieść do kraju trzy pistolety, dwa karabiny, cztery noże sportowe. Do tego paczkę C4, kilka podsłuchów i pełno elektroniki...

- Jak coś popsujecie, odkupicie to. – Trochę się zdenerwowałam. Wzrok ojca miotał pioruny – No co, większość tego sprzętu kosztuje ponad trzysta dolarów, a broń kupiłam legalnie. – Włożyłam rękę do kieszeni. Ochroniarze rzucili się mnie obezwładnić. Podniosłam ręce do góry i powoli włożyłam rękę do kieszeni. Wyciągnęłam ją i pokazałam im legitymacje – Jestem detektywem. Macie tu moją legitymację i pozwolenie na broń.

- Pani też jest policjantką? – Jeden z ochroniarzy był w szoku, reszta patrzyła na mnie sceptycznie. Fakt byłam dość chuda, ale bez przesady. Potrafiłabym unieść ciężar pięćdziesięciokilogramowy.

- Tak. Detektywem stażystą.

- Co?! – Mój ojciec wydarł się na całe gardło – Przecież nie ukończyłaś jeszcze liceum!

- Bo widzisz tato, został mi już niecały rok nauki. Mama zgodziła się i poszłam do szkoły detektywistycznej prowadzonej przez policję w Phoenix. Chodziłam tam popołudniami i okazało się, że jestem w tym dobra. Dostałam pozwolenie na staż w policji. Mogłam wybrać gdzie go odbędę. Mama zgodziła się tylko na twój posterunek.

- Do samochodu. Porozmawiamy o tym w domu. – chwycił się za nasadę nosa – Pójdę po te twoje akcesoria.

Oj, chyba trochę go rozwścieczyłam. Mam nadzieje że jako policjant powstrzyma się przed próbą morderstwa. Mama miała go uprzedzić. _Dzięki mamusiu._ Podeszłam do samochodu i czekałam tam na niego. Wyszedł po pół godzinie z moimi czterema walizkami. Otworzył samochód i udał się do tyłu zapakować bagaże.

- Wsiadaj i zapnij pasy. – warknął do mnie, nie zaszczycając mnie wzrokiem. Nie dobrze. Chyba wytłumaczę mu wszystko jak się uspokoi. Usiadł za kierownicą i ruszył. Nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas, po czym wybuchł.

- Co ty do diabła wyczyniasz?! Chcesz umrzeć?!

- Tato, przecież ty też jesteś policjantem. – zaczęłam cicho – Chciałam byś był ze mnie dumny...

- Dumny?! Ja przecież jestem dumny, cały czas. Jesteś najcudowniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu.

- Tato, zawsze uważałam cię za bohatera. Chciałam być taka jak ty.

- A co ze szkołą?

- Skończę. A potem będę od razu miała pracę.

- Ale detektyw? Boże, a co ze strzelaniem?

- Zajęłam drugie miejsce na czterdziestu rekrutów. Wyprzedził mnie tylko syn porucznika. To on nauczył mnie strzelać.

- Aż się boję. Porozmawiamy jutro na posterunku. Dam ci jakąś lekką pracę biurową.

- Nie zgadzam się. Nie chcę tylko przekładać papierków. Chcę brać udział w prawdziwej pracy detektywa. Chodzić na miejsca morderstw i kradzieży. Zbierać dowody zbrodni...

- Morderstwa, kradzieże? Kochanie to nie Nowy York. Nie zamordowano u nas nikogo od dwudziestu lat. Jedyną rzecz jaką w miasteczku ukradziono przez ostatnie pół roku był krasnal ogrodowy z podwórka pana Crampa. Pojedziemy jutro na posterunek i pokażę ci nasze sprawy z tego miesiąca. Nie ma tam nic prócz paru bójek i trzech wybitych okien.

Trochę zmarkotniałam. Co ja będę tu robić? Nie nauczę się pracy detektywa przekładając papiery. Dojeżdżaliśmy do domu gdy drogę zatarasował nam czarny sedan. Wyskoczył z niego blondyn, w wieku mojego ojca.

- Co u licha! – Ojciec zaklął i wysiadł z samochodu – Carlisle chcesz spowodować wypadek?

- Charlie porwali mojego syna. – Ojciec poszarzał na twarzy. Ja za to poczułam napływającą adrenalinę.

- Super, to moje pierwsze porwanie. Od czego zaczynamy?


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Mina obu mężczyzn była niewyobrażalnie śmieszna. Jeden miał ochotę mnie zabić, drugi zastanawiał się czy nie wezwać pogotowia psychiatrycznego. Łatwo zgadnąć kto miał jaką minę. Nagle z czarnego sedana wysiadła niska, drobna dziewczyna. Podeszła do blondyna i pociągnęła go za rękę.

- To ona.

- Ona? – Blondyn wydawał się doznać dużego szoku. Nie powiem ja też.

- Przepraszam, ale chyba zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Ja nic nikomu nie zrobiłam. Jestem Bella Swan, a to mój ojciec. Mam na tym posterunku odbyć staż detektywistyczny i skończyć liceum.

- Alice Cullen, a to mój ojciec Carlisle. – Mały chochlik natychmiast uścisnął mi rękę – Zaginął mój brat, Edward Cullen. – wyciągnęłam z kieszeni notatnik i długopis. Zawsze to miałam pod ręką.

- Kto go widział ostatni?

- Nasz woźny James MacKay.

- Szkot?

- Tak.

- Super, pierwszy raz poznam prawdziwego Szkota. Chodzi w kilcie?

- Na szczęście nie. – Alice skrzywiła się – Bello on ma sześćdziesiąt lat.

- Fuj. – wzdrygnęłam się na tą myśl.

- Bello? – Mój ojciec wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Tato, ty przesłuchaj ojca Alice, a ja przesłucham ją. Chodźmy do kuchni. – ruszyłyśmy do kuchni Charliego.

- Będziesz chodzić do liceum w Forks? – zapytała nowo poznana koleżanka.

- Chyba tak. Została mi ostatnia klasa.

- Super, będziesz chodzić razem ze mną i Edwardem. To mój brat bliźniak. – spojrzałam na Alice i zastanawiałam się, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni – Poznam cię z moim chłopakiem Jasperem i drugim bratem Emmettem. Oni skończyli liceum w zeszłym roku. Jest u nas kilku fajnych chłopaków. Może któryś ci się spodoba... – Alice dalej coś gadała, a ja usłyszałam głos ojca i jego znajomego.

- Charlie, jak one razem zaczną prowadzić dochodzenie… - zaczął Carlisle.

- To nasze miasteczko tego nie przeżyje. – dokończył mój tata.

- Tato, trochę wiary we mnie. Przecież jestem twoją córką.

- Tak, ale masz też geny Renee. Tego się boję.

- No wiesz! – Świetnie, nawet mój ojciec we mnie nie wierzy.

- Choć Carlisle, wypijemy po kieliszku i wszystko mi opowiesz.

- Super to znaczy, że ja dziś prowadzę. – podskoczyłam uradowana.

- Że co? – Mój ojciec chyba dostał jakiegoś ataku kaszlu.

- No wiesz tatusiu, jesteś policjantem. Jeżeli chcesz pić to chyba za kierownicą nie usiądziesz?

- Carlisle masz jakieś silne tabletki uspokajające, bo bez nich się chyba przez ten rok nie obejdę?

Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, bo moja nowa koleżanka pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Tak mną szarpnęła, że wleciałam w krzak róży.

- Isabello Marie Swan, zapomnij o jakiejkolwiek broni. Bez pistoletu czy noża jesteś zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego co żyje. – Mój ojciec pomógł mi wstać. Kiedy to zrobił zauważyłam, że Alice i jej ojciec ledwo powstrzymują się od śmiechu.

- Chodźmy Alice. Spisze twoje zeznania. – Tato otworzył nam drzwi, a ja skierowałam się do kuchni. Zapaliłam światło i syknęłam. Całe pomieszczenie zawalone było brudnymi naczyniami, resztkami pizzy i czymś niezidentyfikowanym.

- Pierwszą rzecz jaką jutro zrobię będzie zatrudnienie sprzątaczki. Sama się z tym nie uporam. – powiedziałam i zrzuciłam ze stołu stertę brudnych naczyń. Usiedliśmy na krzesłach, a ja wzięłam się do roboty. Alice dała mi zdjęcie. Była na nim ona i jakiś wysoki rudy chłopiec.

- Jesteśmy bliźniakami dwujajowymi. – zaczęła Alice – Ja nie mam nawet metra sześćdziesięciu, a on ma ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt.

- W co był ubrany?

- Granatowe dżinsy, zielona koszulka polo, bluza red - socksów i adidasy.

- Skąd wiesz, że zaginął?

- Pojechałam z koleżankami do Port Angeles, a Edward miał trening koszykówki. Jest kapitanem drużyny. Kiedy nie zjawił się do kolacji pojechaliśmy z ojcem pod szkołę. Jego samochód stał na parkingu, ale jego nigdzie nie było.

- Może poszedł pieszo, lub podwiózł go jakiś kolega?

- Nie. Plecak leżał na tylnym siedzeniu jego volvo. Samochód nie był zamknięty. Nic nie zginęło.

- Coś was zaniepokoiło oprócz tego?

- Jego komórka leżała pod samochodem. – Podała mi woreczek z rozwaloną komórką. – Tato schował ją do woreczka w rękawiczkach.

- Bardzo dobrze. Może będą jakieś odciski palców. – zastanawiałam się od czego zacząć – Więc ostatni widział go woźny?

- Chyba tak.

- Alice, o co chodzi?

- Ja po prostu wiem, że coś z Edwardem się stało i że ostatni widział go woźny James.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Jestem kimś w rodzaju medium. Mam przebłyski tego co się zdarzyło, lub zdarzy.

- Widziałaś porwanie brata?

- Nie. Widziałam jak idzie do samochodu. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, bo ktoś go zawołał. To był woźny. Coś od niego chciał, Edward pokiwał głową, po czym podszedł do samochodu, wrzucił plecak, wyjął komórkę i wtedy wizja zniknęła.

- Mógł zostać zaatakowany z tyłu i stracić przytomność.

- Ty mi wierzysz? – Alice była w szoku.

- Alice, wierze, że coś stało się z twoim bratem. Ponieważ jesteście bliźniakami może was łączyć jakaś więź, czy coś. Poza tym wiem, że wiele razy medium czy jasnowidz pomagali policji. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Powiedz mi co znaczyło "to ona"?

- Ożenisz się z Edwardem. - Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha moja nowa koleżanka.

Przez dobrą chwilę nie wiedziałam jak na to zareagować. Postanowiłam zostawić to bez komentarza i udałam się do taty.

- I co, dowiedziałaś się czegoś? – zapytał.

- Chłopak zniknął. Auto stoi otwarte na parkingu. Pod autem leżała rozwalona komórka. – podałam ją ojcu – Chciałabym pojechać do szkoły i zobaczyć samochód. Potem możemy przesłuchać woźnego. Prawdopodobnie on ostatni widział chłopaka. To jest zdjęcie Edwarda. Trzeba rozesłać je do wszystkich funkcjonariuszy patrolujących...

Ojciec przerwał mi i wyciągnął krótkofalówkę. Połączył się z komendą.

- Mówi komendant Swan.

- Co się stało szefie? - Usłyszeliśmy po drugiej stronie.

- Zaginął Edward Cullen. Miejcie oko jak będziecie patrolować miasto.

- Dobrze komendancie. Chłopak pewnie poszedł na piwo z kolegami, a rodzina szaleje w domu.

Rozłączył się. Byłam w szoku. Patrzyłam na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Przecież to Forks. – Mój ojciec przewrócił oczami – Tu wszyscy wszystkich znają.

- Czy istnieje taka możliwość, że poszedł na piwo? – zwróciłam się do Alice i dr Cullena.

- Edward jest diabetykiem. Nie może spożywać alkoholu. – powiedział doktor.

- Jak poważna jest jego choroba?

- Jeżeli nie dostanie insuliny w przeciągu doby to zapadnie w śpiączkę, a potem umrze.

- No to mamy niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny by go odnaleźć. – znałam cukrzyków, więc co nieco się orientowałam – Bierze jakąś określoną dawkę?

- Tak. – Doktor podał mi strzykawkę z płynem – Trzy jednostki w kręgosłup. To insulina nocna.

- Kiedy powinien ją wziąć? – Carlisle spojrzał na zegarek.

- Godzinę temu.

- Tato podjadę z Alice do szkoły, a ty do mnie dołączysz dobrze? Wezmę komórkę z GPS byś mógł mnie odnaleźć.

- Isabello, jaka jest możliwość że zgubię cię na tych paru ulicach naszego miasteczka?

- Znając mnie i mojego pecha, bardzo duża. – Alice zachichotała – Nie śmiej się. Ostatnio zabłądziłam jak wracałam od koleżanki. Mieszkała cztery domy ode mnie.

- Jak to możliwe? – Alice doznała szoku.

- Poszła nie w tę stronę. Odnalazła się pod wieczór w pobliskim miasteczku.

- No co, każdemu się może zdarzyć.

- Miasteczko było oddalone od Phoenix 45 kilometrów.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Zamyśliłam się. Dzięki tej przechadzce rozwikłałam swoją pierwszą sprawę.

- Co? – Ojciec był zaciekawiony.

- Ocknęłam się przy sklepie żelaznym. W oknie właściciel wystawił stare piły tarczowe. To właśnie taką piłą morderca poćwiartował kobietę. Dostałam za to medal.

- Super. – Mój ojciec parsknął śmiechem.

- Też tak uważam, a teraz chodźmy. Tato, tutaj masz odbiornik GPS. – wskazałam na blat kuchenny. Wyszłam z domu i zaczęłam szukać kluczyków do furgonetki.

- Czyżbyś tego szukała? – Ojciec stał w drzwiach z kluczykami i dokumentami wozu – Jak dobrze, że chociaż to się nie zmieniło.

- Staram się tato.

Wsiadłam w furgonetkę, odpaliłam i ruszyłam. Dojechałam do końca ulicy i zatrzymałam samochód. Wyskoczyłam i pobiegłam do domu. Ojciec stał przy samochodzie i wyjmował moje walizki. Kiedy mnie zobaczył parsknął śmiechem. Poczęstowałam go morderczym spojrzeniem. Chwyciłam jedną z toreb i wyjęłam podręczny neseser.

- Kiedyś naprawdę zapomnisz głowy.

Wróciłam do Alice i ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Zjawiliśmy się tam po pięciu minutach. Zatrzymałam się przed sklepem spożywczym. Postanowiłam w drodze powrotnej zrobić zakupy. Wysiadłam, wzięłam neseser i poprosiłam Alice by zaczekała. Na parkingu szkolnym stało srebrne volvo. Podeszłam do niego. Z walizeczki wyciągnęłam rękawiczki i okrycia na buty. Tak uzbrojona ruszyłam sprawdzić samochód. Była szósta, palia się latarnia, ale miałam ją z tyłu. Wyjęłam latarkę i wróciłam do badania samochodu.

Miejsce od strony kierowcy było czyste. Zbyt czyste. Żadnych odcisków, żadnych kawałków odzieży. Ktoś się nieźle napracował przy zacieraniu śladów. Na miejscu pasażera widniała plama po jakimś smarze. Z walizeczki wyjęłam wacik i pobrałam próbkę. Włożyłam ją do fiolki. Na podłodze pod siedzeniem leżały dwa pety – które od razu schowałam do woreczka na dowody – i koronkowa chusteczka.

- To naszej mamy. Dostała cały komplet od taty. – Tak się wystraszyłam, że uderzyłam głową w dach samochodu, aż zobaczyłam gwiazdy. – Nie chciałam cię wystraszyć. Przepraszam.

- Cholera Alice, dostanę przez ciebie zawału. Miałaś zostać przy furgonetce.

- Myślałam, że ci pomogę.

Pokręciłam głową. Zajęłam się tylnym siedzeniem. Leżał tam plecak. W środku były książki i zeszyty, brudny strój gimnastyczny, ipod i portfel. W portfelu było zdjęcie rodzinne Cullenów, cztery karty kredytowe i pieniądze.

- A co ty tu do diabła robisz? – Aż podskoczyłam. Ktoś szedł do samochodu.

- Nie pozwól mu by czegokolwiek dotykał i nie mów, że tu jestem. - szepnęłam do Alice.

- Ale mnie pan wystraszył, panie MacKay. To samochód mojego brata. Szukam go. – Odezwała się.

- Jesteś sama.

- Tak.

Schowałam się i obserwowałam scenę. Ostrożnie wysiadłam tylnymi drzwiami i ściągnęłam rękawiczki, oraz ochraniacze na buty. Wszystko schowałam do walizeczki, którą wepchnęłam pod samochód. Postanowiłam udawać głupią nastolatkę. Cichaczem wycofałam się poza parking. I wbiegłam robiąc dużo hałasu. Oczywiście musiałam się potknąć.

- O kurwa. Alice czemuś tu przylazła. Twój ojciec cię szuka. Przez ciebie jeszcze skręcę sobie nogę.

- Przepraszam. Denerwuje się o Edwarda. – Dziewczyna nie dała nic po sobie poznać – Bello to jest pan James MacKay. Woźny w szkole.

- Dzień dobry. Isabella Dwayer. – celowo podałam nazwisko mojej mamy.

- Nie znam cię.

- Jestem tu nowa. Od poniedziałku będę chodziła do szkoły.

- Jesteś niezła. Wysoka, dobrze zbudowana, tylko troszkę za chuda.

- Przepraszam? Co pan insynuuje?

- Nadasz się.

- Nadam się? Co tu się dzieje? – Chwyciłam Alice i szepnęłam do niej – Jak dam znać, uciekaj. – A głośniej powiedziałam – Kim on do cholery jest i o co tu chodzi? Do czego niby mam się nadać?

Woźny chwycił mnie od tyłu tak, że nie mogłam się ruszyć. Zaczął mnie obmacywać. Alice się zatrzęsła. Prosiłam w duchu Boga by się nie załamała.

- Co pan wyprawia? Proszę mnie puścić. – uwolnił jedną moją rękę, ale trzymał drugą. Popatrzył na Alice – Ty jesteś za chuda. Jeszcze bym cię przypadkowo przełamał. No cóż, będę musiał cię zabić kurduplu. – Po czym wyciągnął nóż i przyłożył go do mojej szyi – Idź przede mną do mojego samochodu, bo poderżnę jej gardło.

Alice załkała, ale zrobiła to co jej kazał. Kostka okropnie mnie bolała. Skręcona na sto procent. Jeszcze tego mi potrzeba. Kiedy doszliśmy do samochodu zatrzymał się. Stanęłam tak, że zasłoniłam Alice. Tylko na to czekała. Uciekła. Dopiero po kilku sekundach James zorientował się, że jej nie ma. Zaklął. Wrzucił mnie do bagażnika swojej Toyoty i odjechał z piskiem. Po drodze minął kogoś, kto go zatrzymał. Postanowiłam siedzieć cicho. To mogłaby być jedyna szansa odnalezienia Edwarda.

- Dzień dobry komendancie.

- A witam MacKay. Był pan w szkole?

- Tak, właśnie wracam do domu. Szuka pan tego chłopaka Cullenów?

- Tak. Mojej córki Belli tam nie było? Dziwne. Powinna już dawno się tam zjawić. Pewnie gdzieś zabłądziła.

- Pana córki? Nie. Nikogo nie widziałem.

- Przyjaźni się z Alice. Chciały sprawdzić parking. No cóż, proszę uważać, jest dość ślisko.

- Do widzenia komendancie.

Będę mieć kłopoty. Dzięki nauce jogi pokonałam strach i nie wykonałam żadnego telefonu. Skręcona kostka coraz bardziej mnie bolała. James zatrzymał się po około pół godzinie. Z wściekłością zatrzasnął drzwi i podszedł do bagażnika. Otworzył go i wciągnął mnie na zewnątrz. Kiedy to zrobił z całej siły uderzył mnie w twarz.

- Jesteś córką komendanta. Cholera. – rzucił mnie na ziemie. Poczułam silny ból i krzyknęłam. Świetnie. Teraz to już pewnie tą kostkę złamałam. James syknął. – Zamknij się!

Wyciągnął linki i skrępował mnie. Na szczęście syn porucznika, z którym chodziłam do szkoły detektywistycznej w Phoenix – Jacob, nauczył mnie co robić by więzy można było potem poluzować i się wyswobodzić. Mimo wszystko okropnie bolało i wrzynały się w skórę. W usta włożył mi jakiś knebel. Zaciągnął do szopy i tam zamknął.

- Zajmę się wami później, a jutro rano zniknę stąd na zawsze.

Próbowałam rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, luzując więzy. Pozbycie się ich zajęło mi około pięciu minut. Pozbyłam się też śmierdzącej szmaty z ust. Mam nadzieje że Alice zawiadomiła już naszych ojców. Usłyszałam cichy jęk, dochodził z kąta pomieszczenia. Pokuśtykałam w tę stronę. Było za ciemno by coś zobaczyć. Wyciągnęłam komórkę i tym światłem trochę rozjaśniłam pomieszczenie. W kącie leżał związany jakiś chłopak. Był strasznie pobity. Mógł to być Edward. Próbowałam go rozwiązać. Niestety związał go mocniej niż mnie. Wyciągnęłam knebel by mógł normalnie oddychać. Do przecięcia sznurów potrzebowałam jakiegoś narzędzia.

- Cześć ty jesteś Edward, tak? – Chłopak pokiwał głową. Ledwo mógł się poruszać.

- Słabo mi.

- Potrzebujesz insuliny, tak? – znowu kiwnął twierdząco. Na szczęście schowałam do kieszeni spodni igłę ze strzykawką od doktora Cullena. Nauczyłam się robić zastrzyki, kiedy moja mama zachorowała na rwę kulszową.

- Twój ojciec dał mi insulinę, ale najpierw muszę cię uwolnić.

- Kieszeń – wyszeptał – scyzoryk.

Przeszukałam jego kieszenie i wyciągnęłam scyzoryk. Szybko pozbyłam się krępujących chłopaka więzów.

- Dasz radę sam sobie zrobić? – próbował się przekręcić, ale tylko syknął.

- Nie, drań musiał połamać mi żebra. A kim ty jesteś?

- Isabella Swan. Detektyw stażysta. Córka komendanta policji. Twój ojciec i twoja siostra złożyli doniesienie, że zaginąłeś. Razem z tatą prowadzimy tą sprawę. Niestety kiedy badałam twój samochód nadszedł James i mnie zabrał.

- Ten psychol nas zabije.

- Spróbuje zadzwonić do ojca. – spojrzałam na komórkę – Jest zasięg. – wybrałam numer. Odezwał się po pierwszym sygnale.

- Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?

- Badałam samochód i zaatakował mnie James.

- Jestem przed jego domem, ale go tu nie ma.

- Wywiózł mnie poza miasto. Spróbuj namierzyć moją komórkę za pomocą odbiornika GPS. Pamiętasz, dałam ci go dziś.

- Został w domu. Musze po niego wrócić. Szlak by to trafił.

- Tylko się pospiesz. Komórka mi siada. – zakończyłam rozmowę i podeszłam do Edwarda.

- Teraz zrobię ci zastrzyk. – pokiwał głową. Podgięłam mu koszulę i wyciągnęłam strzykawkę. Odbezpieczyłam igłę i zrobiłam zastrzyk. Chłopak syknął.

- Przepraszam.

- Mam alergię na igły. – zaśmiał się cicho. Wyrzuciłam strzykawkę i próbowałam go podnieść. Z moją kostką nie było to łatwe.

- Musimy się stąd wydostać.

- Ale dzwoniłaś do ojca... – wystękał.

- Może się spóźnić. Na razie musimy sobie radzić sami.

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Podeszłam do drzwi. Próbowałam je otworzyć. Nic. Naparłam na drzwi. Tylko narobiły hałasu. Po chwili usłyszałam, że James stanął po drugiej stronie.

- Tylko robisz hałas. Zamknąłem was na kłódkę. Ale nie martw się, nie długo pożyjesz.

Włączyłam komórkę. Oświetliłam nasze więzienie. Na jednej ze ścian było okno. Nasza droga ucieczki. Pokuśtykałam tam.

- Co ci się stało w nogę?

- Skręciłam kostkę. Nic wielkiego. Utrudni to trochę ucieczkę.

- Nieźle. Ja mam połamane żebra, a ty skręconą kostkę. Jak to się mówi, wiódł ślepy kulawego.

Okno było spróchniałe. Udało mi się je otworzyć. Podciągnęłam się na rękach i spróbowałam się rozejrzeć. Świetnie same pola. Spojrzałam na dół. Pod oknem stała beczka, gdyby tylko udało mi się na nią stanąć, mogłabym wyjść. Ale Edward nie da rady się podciągnąć z tymi żebrami. Cofnęłam się z powrotem i komórką oświetliłam środek. Rozejrzałam się po narzędziach.

- Czego szukasz?

- Czegoś, czym mogłabym przeciąć kłódkę lub jakiegoś łomu. – Po chwili zauważyłam, że komórka świeci coraz słabiej. Świetnie. Wysiada bateria. Nagle mój wzrok padł na jakiś kawał metalowego drągu. – O, to się nada.

- A jak zjawi się James?

- To przyłożę mu tym w łeb. Przez niego skręciłam kostkę.

Powróciłam do okna i spróbowałam przez nie wyjść. Sprawdziłam beczkę jedną noga, wydała się dość wytrzymała. Stanęłam na niej i nagle usłyszałam jakiś zgrzyt. Spojrzałam na dół i nim zdążyłam zareagować wleciałam do beczki. Smród aż mnie odrzucił. Kapusta kiszona. Tydzień będę się szorować. Nagle usłyszałam jak James wychodzi z domu. Najszybciej jak mogłam pokuśtykałam za szopę. Metalowy kij służył mi za laskę. Kiedy dochodziłam za róg zauważyłam że Edward coś wyrzucił przez okno.

- Co wy tam do pieruna wyczyniacie? – wściekły porywacz skierował się do miejsca, w którym Edward coś zrzucił. – Boże, co tu tak cuchnie? Trafiliście w szambo, czy co?

Pochylał się nad rozwaloną beczkę i zatknął nos. Ja jak najszybciej i najciszej podeszłam do niego z tyłu. Wzięłam zamach i szykowałam się do ciosu...

- James MacKay, poddaj się. Jesteś otoczony.

James poderwał się do góry. Nim zdążyłam zareagować uderzył z całej siły głową w drąg. Wytrącił mi go z ręki. Upadł zemdlony na mnie, a ja wylądowałam na kaktusie. Jak na mnie to było za dużo. Najpierw róże, potem kostka, teraz kaktus. Tak się wydarłam, że wszyscy przybiegli mi na pomoc. Zaczęłam kląć jak szewc. Ojciec ruszył w moją stronę, a zaraz za nim ojciec Edwarda.

- Uważajcie, tutaj rosną kaktusy.

- Nie wierzę. Rozwaliłaś beczkę, znokautowałaś Jamesa i wpadłaś w kaktusy. – Edward wyglądał przez okno.

- Co do beczki i kaktusa masz rację. Natomiast James sam się zdzielił.

Mój ojciec zdjął ze mnie Jamesa., który powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Nie omieszkał mu przy tym rozwalić nosa. Policjanci skuli go i zabrali do radiowozu. Mój ojciec podniósł mnie do góry. Mocno przytulił i długo nie puszczał. Po chwili dołączył do nas dr Cullen i Edward, którego policjanci zdążyli uwolnić. Jeden z nich oświetlił podwórko. Okazało się, że rósł tu tylko jeden kaktus. Kiedy tata mnie uwolnił spojrzałam na swój tyłek i jęknęłam.

- Boże, przez tydzień nie będę mogła usiąść na tyłku.

- Isabello Marie Swan, jakim cudem narobiłaś takiego zamieszania w przeciągu czterech godzin? I jak ja to wszystko wytłumaczę twojej matce? – Ojciec się wściekał.

- Takie już moje szczęście. Zawsze się w coś właduję.

- Masz szlaban. Jeżeli będzie trzeba, to przykuje cię kajdankami do krzesła.

- W takim razie poproszę dmuchaną poduszkę. – Ojciec wydawał się nie rozumieć, o co mi chodzi. Przewróciłam oczami. – Przecież po wyjęciu tych kolców, przez miesiąc nie usiądę na tyłku.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, a zaraz po tym wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Doktor opatrzył syna, potem zajął się mną. Najpierw zdecydował się na wyjęcie kolców. Bolało jak diabli. Edward cały czas śmiał się, to płakał z bólu. Dr Cullen popatrzył na moją kostkę i pokiwał głową. Wezwał karetkę, która zabrała mnie i Edwarda do szpitala. Tam czekała już na nas Alice z mamą i dwoma chłopakami: blondynem i ciemnowłosym osiłkiem. Nim się spostrzegłam Alice rzuciła się na mnie. Straciłam równowagę i poleciałam do tyłu. Uwierzcie mi lub nie, ale wpadłam na Gymnocalycium Pungens – rodzaj rośliny z rodziny kaktusowatych.

Edward dostał ataku śmiechu, mojego ojca i dr Cullena zamurowało, a Alice schowała się za jednym z chłopaków.

- Ty wredna wiewióro z ADHD, jak cię dorwę to ci wszystkie kłaki powyrywam. Mój biedny tyłek. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłam?

Po ty słowach już wszyscy leżeli plackiem na podłodze i wyli ze śmiechu. Okazało się, że mam tylko skręconą kostkę i pokuty tyłek. Edward natomiast miał złamane trzy żebra. Moja mama przez pół godziny ochrzaniała tatę, przez telefon. Ojciec natomiast przez tydzień nie okazywał litości i nie zważał na moje syczenia. Edward i Alice zostali moimi przyjaciółmi. Codziennie po szkole zaglądali do mnie i zostawali do późna. Do szkoły poszłam tydzień później. Moi koledzy mieli ubaw, bo przez dwa tygodnie nosiłam ze sobą poduszkę nadmuchiwaną.

Co do pracy detektywa. Charlie zarekwirował mi całą broń. Sprawom mogę przyglądać się z daleka, jak to określił mój ojciec. Jego współpracownicy do tej pory śmieją się ze mnie i tego kaktusa na podwórku u Jamesa, co do niego – został aresztowany. Dzięki dowodom jakie zebrałam udowodniono, że porwał Edwarda i mnie. Okazało się, że nagrywał filmy porno z nastolatkami. Odsiaduje karę dwudziestu pięciu lat w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Minął miesiąc od porwania Edwarda. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Widujemy się prawie codziennie po szkole. Poznałam Jaspera i Emmetta, oraz dziewczynę Emmetta Rosalie. Jest w naszym wieku, ale mieszka w Seattle. Widzimy się w weekendy, jak przyjeżdża do Emma.

Jasper to blondyn, który był z Alice i jej mamą w szpitalu. Jest trochę wyższy i chudszy od Edwarda. Jak już wspomniałam, Jasper to chłopak Alice. Są swoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Alice – nadpobudliwa, drobna szatynka, a Jasper – spokojny, wysoki blondyn. Co śmieszniejsze, wspaniale się dogadują. Tylko on może wpłynąć na tego chochlika. Jasper studiuje medycynę.

Emmett – starszy brat Edwarda i Alice. Jak patrzę na całą trójkę to śmiać mi się chce. Żadne nie jest do drugiego ani odrobinę podobne. Al ma czarne włosy, Ed miedziane, a Emmett coś między jasnym brązem, a ciemnym blondem. Al jest niska, chłopaki wysocy. Emmett dodatkowo jest nieźle umięśniony i posturą przypomina niedźwiedzia… Na początku się go trochę bałam, dopiero później zrozumiałam, że z niego żaden morderczy grizzly, tylko słodki Kubuś Puchatek. Jego dziewczyna Rosalie, to obecna Miss Seattle. Wysoka blondynka, o ciele modelki. Jak ja jej zazdroszczę. Jest bardzo miła i stopuje Emmetta. Chyba w rodzinie Cullenów naprawdę przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

W szkole siadam razem z bliźniakami na przerwie śniadaniowej. Czasami dołączają do nas też Angela Weber i Jessica. Obie to moje koleżanki z czasów, jak mieszkaliśmy z mamą w Forks. No cóż, rodzicom się nie ułożyło i rozwiedli się. Ja zamieszkałam z mamą i jej nowym mężem Philem w Phoenix, a tato został w Forks. Chodziłam wtedy do ostatniej klasy podstawówki. Od tego czasu, tato zabierał mnie na wakacje do domku swoich dziadków, bo był bliżej Phoenix. Jeśli chodzi o mnie i tatę to zatrudniliśmy panią, która przychodzi sprzątać raz w tygodniu.

Zbliża się co roczny konkurs młodych talentów. Alice chciałaby coś zrobić. Postanowiliśmy iść do Pizzerii i tam coś wymyślić. Miałam godzinę do pójścia do pracy.

- Może jakąś piosenkę? – zasugerowałam. Wszyscy podchwycili pomysł. Teraz tylko pozostało wybrać repertuar. Niestety tu nie byliśmy już tacy zgodni. Edwarda z nami nie było. Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. Będę musiała wycisnąć z niego, o co chodzi.

Poszłam do pracy. Tata nadal nie pozwalał mi na aktywny udział w sprawach. Jako detektyw stażysta mogłam jedynie przepisywać notatki innych policjantów.

W pubie wywiązała się awantura, żadnego policjanta akurat nie było na posterunku. Postanowiłam poszukać kogoś na zewnątrz. Kiedy wyszłam zauważyłam, że lokal znajduje się na rogu. Postanowiłam tam zajrzeć. Zamknęłam posterunek i udałam się wprost do pubu. Kiedy do niego weszłam doznałam wstrząsu. Okazało się, że osobą awanturującą się jest Edward.

- To ciebie przysłali tutaj? Też pomysł. –powiedział z sarkazmem barman. Okazało się, że miałam na sobie mundur policyjny. Warunek ojca. Podeszłam do Chłopaka.

- Edward, co ty wyrabiasz?

- Bella? Co ty... – bełkotał. Próbował wstać, ale się przewrócił. Pomogłam mu się podnieść i wyprowadziłam go z baru, podprowadziłam do furgonetki i wsadziłam do środka. Przy posterunku stał jeden z policjantów. Zawołałam go skinieniem ręki.

- Co się stało Bello?

- Mam tutaj podchmielonego nastolatka i chcę odwieźć go do domu.

- Kto to? – Nim zdążyłam zareagować funkcjonariusz zajrzał do furgonetki – Edward?

- Tak. Tu masz klucze. Zadzwonię do dr Cullena przed wyjazdem.

- Uważaj, jest ślisko.

- Dzięki. – wsiadłam do furgonetki i popatrzyłam na kolegę – Zawiozę cię do domu.

Jakiś czas później Edward zasnął. Co się do cholery stało? Od tygodnia był jakiś nieswój. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, co się wtedy działo. Na pierwszej lekcji przerabialiśmy Szekspira. Później była Chemia i Biologia. Nagle do mnie dotarło. Edwarda nie było już na lekcjach po biologii. Mnie na niej nie było, bo byłam na badaniach u Carlisla. Muszę dowiedzieć się, co się tam stało. Nagle zadzwoniła komórka. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Alice.

- Coś się stało?

- Mama wzięła mnie na zakupy. Przyjedziemy po dwudziestej drugiej, więc dziś nie będę u ciebie.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ktoś jest u was w domu?

- Carlisle... Bello co się stało?

- Edward się upił i awanturował w barze. Wiozę go do domu.

- Co mu odbija. Od tygodnia na wszystkich warczy. Ojciec się wścieknie.

- Nie mogę go zabrać do siebie, bo Charlie na to nie pozwoli.

- To już problem Edwarda. Zadzwoń do mojego ojca. Może być gdzieś na wizycie. – zakończyła rozmowę. Wykręciłam nr do doktora Cullena.

- Halo, Bella?

- Dzień dobry Carlisle. Mam pytanie, jesteś w domu?

- Tak, ale wychodzę za dziesięć minut na bilard do znajomego. Bello co się stało?

- Mam Edwarda. Jest kompletnie pijany. Awanturował się w pubie.

- Będę na ciebie czekał przed domem. – schowałam komórkę i popatrzyłam na chłopaka. Był załamany.

- Co się do diabła stało na tej biologii? – spytałam sama siebie. Nagle Edward się ocknął, otworzył okno samochodu i zaczął zwracać. Kiedy skończył był ledwo żywy.

- Dzięki, że to ty przyjechałaś. Mogę przenocować u ciebie?

- Pogrzało cię?! – byłam na niego wściekła – Carlisle na nas czeka przed domem.

- Nie chcę go widzieć.

- Już zawiadomiłam go, że jedziemy. To twój ojciec.

- W tym sęk, że nie.

- Edward, co ty pieprzysz?

- Nie mogę być jego synem. Proszę zawieź mnie nawet pod most, ale nie tam.

- Musisz z nimi porozmawiać.

- Do cholery nie dziś! – krzyknął i zacisnął pięści. Po chwili zamknął oczy. Popatrzyłam na niego i ruszyłam. Otworzył jedno oko i warknął.

- Nie wejdę do środka. – zatrzymałam się dopiero przed domem Cullenów. Carlisle szedł w moją stronę. Był zdenerwowany.

- Jak on się czuje?

- Nie najlepiej. – Carlisle był podenerwowany – Ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Nie chce tu wrócić.

- Bello, o czym ty mówisz?

- Edward jest wyprowadzony z równowagi. Jak dziś wysiądzie dojdzie między wami do awantury. Chcę wam tego oszczędzić. Spróbuje wyciągnąć z niego co się stało.

- Tak, może tak będzie lepiej.

- Możesz przyszykować mi jakieś rzeczy dla niego i insulinę?

- Chodź do środka, zaraz ci dam.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Miał zamknięte oczy. Westchnęłam i ruszyłam za Carlislem. Czekałam na niego w salonie. Kiedy długo nie wracał skierowałam się do pokoju Edwarda. Carlisle coś czytał. Po chwili zbladł i opadł na łóżko. Upuścił kartkę. Podniosłam ją. Widniało na niej jedno zdanie.

_Carlisle A+ Esme 0- Ja B+_

Więc o to chodziło. Tego dowiedział się na biologii. Spojrzałam na Carlisla. Leciały mu łzy z oczu.

- Nie chciałem by tak się tego dowiedział. Chciałem mu o tym powiedzieć, jak skończy osiemnaście lat.

- Adoptowałeś go?

- Jego i Emmetta. Są dziećmi siostry Esme.

- Czy jego rodzice żyją?

- Matka umarła przy porodzie, a ojciec siedzi w więzieniu.

- Daj mu trochę czasu. – Było mi żal Carlisla, ale rozumiałam też Edwarda – On musi to przetrawić.

Doktor Cullen chwilę jeszcze siedział na łóżku, po czym wstał wyszukać rzeczy Edwarda. Schował je do plecaka. Podał mi jeszcze jego glukometr i insulinę.

- Carlisle, będę chciała go zatrzymać u siebie, ale ojciec...

- Porozmawiam z nim. Opiekuj się Edwardem.

- Postaram się. – nagle się zatrzymałam - Czy Emmett i Alice o tym wiedzą? - Pokręcił głową.

- Powiem im dzisiaj.

- Mam mu to powiedzieć?

- Sam mu to wyjaśnię. Daj mi znać, co z nim. – pokiwałam głową. Wyszłam i skierowałam się do samochodu. Edward zasnął. Podjechałam pod dom i postanowiłam go obudzić. Potrząsnęłam nim lekko. Otworzył oczy.

- Pobudka śpiochu. – popatrzył na mnie i się skrzywił – Czyżby już dręczył cię kac?

- Daj mi jakieś proszki na ból.

- Chodźmy do domu. Przenocujesz w pokoju gościnnym.

- Charlie mnie zabije.

- Chodź.

Wyszedł powoli i skierowaliśmy się do domu Charliego. Ojca nie było, co trochę ułatwiło mi sprawę. Wzięłam aspirynę i rozpuściłam ją w wodzie. Podałam szklankę Edwardowi, wypił i się skrzywił.

- Insulina. – Wyjęłam glukometr oraz insulinę

- Dzięki.

- Twój ojciec przyszykował ci rzeczy i dał glukometr. – skrzywił się na moje słowa – Daj spokój. Porozmawiamy jutro rano. – zostawiłam go samego i poszłam poszukać ręcznika. Jak wracałam do Edwarda ojciec wszedł do domu.

- Gdzie Edward?

- Śpi w pokoju gościnnym.

- Dziwne, myślałem, że położysz go do swojego łóżka.

- Co? Tato o czym ty mówisz?

- Przecież widzę, że ciągnie was do siebie. Będziecie parą.

- Tato… - Nagle mnie zastopowało. Rzeczywiście lubiłam towarzystwo Edwarda. Jego żarty i sprzeczki z Alice, ale czy zaczynałam go kochać? – Chyba byś go zabił gdybym to zrobiła.

- To pewne.

- Zrobię kolację za dziesięć minut. – Tato pokiwał głową.

Weszłam do pokoju Edwarda dać mu ręczniki. Siedział na kanapie i patrzył na coś w plecaku. Wyjął starego wyliniałego misia. Przytulił go do siebie i popatrzył na mnie.

- Dlaczego mnie okłamał?

- Edward, prawdopodobnie byłeś małym dzieckiem. Nawet Emmett tego nie pamięta. A potem chyba zabrakło mu odwagi.

- Chcę wiedzieć kim byli moi rodzice.

- Edward, porozmawiaj z ... – zaczęłam, ale nie pozwolił mi dokończyć.

- Nie chcę na razie go widzieć.

- Będziesz w końcu musiał z nim porozmawiać. Masz, tu są ręczniki. Zaczekam na ciebie z kolacją.

Nie wiedziałam co zrobić na kolację. Zdecydowałam się na kanapki. Kiedy Edward wszedł do kuchni był załamany.

- Komendancie, dziękuje za to że mogę tu spać.

- Twój ojciec dzwonił. Poprosił mnie o to. Co się stało Edwardzie? Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś.

- Ja... – zaczął – po prostu muszę się z czymś pogodzić. To jest ciężkie.

- Nie wiem o co wam poszło, ale Carlisle cię kocha. Był załamany jak ze mną rozmawiał. – Nagle rozległ się dzwonek komórki Edwarda. Odebrał i chwilę słuchał, po czym zadał jedno pytanie.

- Kim byli moi rodzice? Żyją? – znowu cisza – Co zrobił? Za co go zamknięto? – cisza – Rozumiem że mi nie powiesz. Sam się tego dowiem. – Rzucił telefonem i chwycił się za nasadę nosa. – Przepraszam, ale pójdę do pokoju. Muszę coś przemyśleć. – Żal było patrzeć na to jak się męczył. Ojciec westchnął.

- Mówiłem Carlislowi, że kiedyś dowie się o Masenie.

- Masen? Tak nazywał się ojciec Edwarda.

- Nie mieszaj się do tego. To zły człowiek.

- Za co został skazany?

- Za morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem.

Po tych słowach mój ojciec wyszedł do pokoju oglądać mecz. Posprzątałam po kolacji i udałam się do swojego pokoju. Po drodze zajrzałam do Edwarda. Leżał na kanapie, tulił misia i płakał. Westchnęłam poszłam do siebie. Otworzyłam internet i zaczęłam szukać informacji o Masenie. Nic nie było. Wpisałam w google Edward M. Wyskoczyło mnóstwo linków. Odnosiły się do jakiejś masakry w San Francisco. Westchnęłam i weszłam na pierwszy link. Był to artykuł z gazety z dnia 4.11.1997 roku:

_ Morderca skazany. _

_ Sąd okręgowy San Francisco, skazał dziś Edwarda M. na dożywotnie więzienie, bez możliwości wcześniejszego wyjścia. Przypominamy, że skazany zamordował swojego dwuletniego syna, a drugiego syna i pasierba mocno pobił. Dzieci po pobycie w szpitalu zostały przekazane siostrze skazanego Esmeraldzie C. i jej mężowi chirurgowi Carlisleowi C. _

Nie szukałam więcej informacji. Tato miał rację, to potwór. Zamknęłam laptop i położyłam się spać. W środku nocy obudził mnie jakiś hałas. Otworzyłam oczy. Edward siedział i czytał coś w komputerze.

- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – odwrócił twarz. Płakał. Zamknął laptopa i objął się rękoma jakby mu było zimno. – Chodź, połóż się obok mnie.

Chwilę się wahał, po czym położył się i wtulił we mnie. Długo tak leżał i płakał. W końcu zasnął. Nie zmieniłam pozycji chociaż ścierpłam. Okryłam go drugim kocem i też zasnęłam. Rano obudził mnie ktoś ściągający ze mnie koc.

- Edwardzie Cullen, masz szczęście, że jesteś ubrany, inaczej już byłbyś martwy.

Edward podskoczył, pociągnął za mój koc i w efekcie wylądowałam na nim – na podłodze. Spojrzałam na ojca. Próbował powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Komendancie, to nie tak jak myślisz.

- Tato...

- Wychodzę na ryby. Wrócę wieczorem. – I wyszedł.

- Kiedyś go postrzelę. Oczywiście przez przypadek. – Edward leciutko się zaśmiał – Jak się czujesz?

- Okropnie.

- Zrobię nam śniadanie. Kolacji prawie w ogóle nie jedliśmy. – Postanowiłam, że zjemy jajecznicę. Po usmażeniu paru jajek zawołałam Edwarda. Był jakiś cichy. Ciekawe, co odnalazł w Internecie.

- Wiesz, tego misia kupił mi Carlisle. Widziałem zdjęcie, na którym go wybieram. Zrobiła je pewna gazeta. To była moja pierwsza zabawka. Emmett wybrał ciężarówkę.

- Porozmawiaj z nim. To jest ciężkie dla was obu.

- Boję się tego co mi powie.

- Edward, Carlisle powie ci to co będziesz chciał. – westchnął ciężko.

- Dobrze. Zawieź mnie do domu.

W ciszy zabrałam kluczyki od furgonetki i pojechaliśmy do domu Edwarda. Carlisle siedział na ganku i na nas czekał.

- No idź. Dla niego też to nie jest łatwe.

- Chodź ze mną. – pokiwałam głową. Wysiedliśmy z auta. Edward podszedł do Carlislea i stanął.

- Przepraszam za wczoraj. To się po prostu we mnie kumulowało i wybuchłem.

- Ja też nie jestem bez winy. Mogłem powiedzieć wam o tym wcześniej. Usiądźcie. Chcecie kawy, herbaty? – pokręciliśmy głowami – Dobrze, więc zacznę od początku.

Elisabeth była starsza o rok od Esme. Jak miała siedemnaście lat urodziła Emmetta. Nie powiedziała kto był jego ojcem. Pół roku później poznała Edwarda Masena i wyszła za niego za mąż. W tym samym czasie Esme poznała mnie. Przeprowadziła się do New Jersey. Okazało się, że obie siostry zaszły w ciąże i urodziły dzieci tego samego dnia. Niestety Esme miała powikłania i nie może mieć już dzieci. Elisabeth urodziła bliźniaki Edmunda i ciebie, Edwardzie. Zmarła podczas porodu, a wami zajął się ojciec.

Kiedy mieliście dwa lata zaczął pić. Pół roku później wydarzyła się tragedia. W pijanym amoku zaczął was bić. Niestety, kiedy przyjechała policja Edmund już nie żył. Emmett i ty, Edwardzie, mocno pobici zostaliście zawiezieni do szpitala.

Ponieważ Esme to wasza najbliższa krewna powiadomiono ją jeszcze tej samej nocy. Kupiliśmy bilety na najbliższy lot do San Francisco i zjawiliśmy się tam nad ranem. Tego samego dnia, załatwiliśmy wszystkie sprawy związane z pogrzebem Edmunda i w ciągu tygodnia zabraliśmy was do siebie – do Chicago. Zdziwiłem się, ale po roku zapomnieliście o całej sprawie. Wyparliście to z pamięci. Psycholog radził aby zostawić to w spokoju. Lepiej byście o tym nie pamiętali. Posłuchaliśmy go.

- Widziałem zdjęcie, na którym kupiłeś mi tego misia. – Nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć. Nagle na Edwarda rzuciła się Alice.

- Ty idioto, ty baranie, ty patafianie, ty, ty...! – Cały czas uderzała go w pierś swoimi małymi piąstkami. – Myślisz, że nie wiedziałam o tym, że byliście adoptowani?! Emmett też o tym wiedział. Nie mówiliśmy o tym ze względu na ciebie. – pociągnęła nosem – Myślisz, że zapomniałam, jak przez pierwsze dwa miesiące chowałeś się pod łóżkiem? Jak nie pozwalałeś by ktoś w ogóle dotknął twojego misia? Jak płakałeś całe noce? Jak uciekałeś przed Carlisleam? Potem nagle jakbyś zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Po prostu wymazałeś tamten okres z pamięci. Zacząłeś żyć. – płakała i wtuliła się w Edwarda. Po chwili podszedł do niego Emmett.

- Jak Carlisle powiedział co zrobiłeś, miałem ochotę pojechać do Belli i sprawić ci łomot. Czemu do cholery nam nie powiedziałeś? – stali i tulili się do siebie. Dałam znać na migi Carlisleowi, że się zbieram. Kiwnął głową i powiedział bezgłośnie "dziękuję".

Wróciłam do siebie. Zeszłam do piwnicy i wygrzebałam mój stary prezent. Pamiętam, jak byłam wściekła na Charliego, gdy mi go kupił. Chciałam wtedy rower z super przerzutkami, a on kupił mi saksofon i roczną naukę gry. Przez pierwsze pół roku go nienawidziłam, a dopiero potem zaczęłam lubić ten instrument. Nauczyłam się dzięki temu panować nad nerwami. Przypomniałam sobie jak trudno było mi zagrać cokolwiek, jak rzucałam nutami o ścianę. Wzięłam szmatkę i wyczyściłam instrument. Chwyciłam go i przejechałam po klawiszach. Po chwili wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam grać. Żadnej muzyki klasycznej, tylko moje ukochane ballady: _Wet wet wet - Love is all around, Atomic Kitten - Eternal flame i Richard Marx - Right here waiting__. __Kiedy skończyłam usłyszałam jak ktoś chrząka._

_- Dawno nie słyszałem jak grasz. To było wspaniałe._

_- Wiesz, na początku nienawidziłam cię za to._

_- Wiem, ale jak zobaczyłem, że zaczynasz kochać ten instrument, to wiedziałem, że wybrałem dobrze. Uwielbiałem słuchać jak uczysz się grać. Jak wydobywasz te cudowne dźwięki. Idę na posterunek. Gdzie Edward?_

_- Został u Carlisle'a. Pogodzili się. _

_- To dobrze. Nie wrócę na kolację. _

_ Kiedy wyszedł usłyszałam jakiś hałas na zewnątrz. Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam, że ktoś siedział na drzewie. Krzyknęłam. Do pokoju przez okno wpadł Edward, a przez drzwi mój ojciec._

_- Edwardzie Anthony Cullen, ja cię kiedyś zastrzelę. Czy ty właśnie wdarłeś się przez okno do córki komendanta?_

_- Ja... Ja... _

_- Na cóż, całe szczęście, że jego ojciec jest lekarzem. – Byłam wściekła na nich obu – Nawet jak go postrzelisz to wyciągnie mu kulę i nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Słyszałam, że wybierałeś się na posterunek._

_- Teraz moja droga, to ja muszę przed wyjściem wziąć relanium. Właśnie miałem skok adrenaliny. – _Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju. Edward próbował dojść do siebie ciągle siedząc na podłodze.

- Oddychaj, głęboko.

- Twój ojciec… Właśnie mi groził... Że mnie... – zaczął sapać.

- Postrzeli. Tak, wiem. Wszystko dlatego, że jesteś idiotą. - wzięłam głęboki wdech, by się na niego nie wydrzeć. Nic z tego – Co ty robiłeś na tym cholernym drzewie?!

- Ktoś tak ładnie u was grał, że nie chciałem przeszkadzać...

- Więc postanowiłeś mnie podglądać z drzewa?

- To ty grałaś na tym instrumencie?

- Tak, pięć lat uczyłam się gry na saksofonie.

- Słuchaj, zagrasz na Konkursie Młodych Talentów? Chciałbym coś zaśpiewać i potrzebuje kogoś, kto mi będzie akompaniować.

- A o jaką piosenkę ci chodzi?

- Grałaś ją dzisiaj.

- No dobrze, ale co z resztą? Alice i Mike też chcieli wystąpić.

- Coś wymyślimy. Proszę, to dla mnie ważne. Proszę. – zrobił przy tym taką minkę, że mu ustąpiłam.

Przez tydzień ćwiczyliśmy na plaży w La Push. Na początku było ciężko, bo Edward trochę zmienił tekst i musieliśmy przerobić lekko muzykę. Nie powiem, wiem, że gram dobrze, ale sam saksofon słabo nadawał się do tej piosenki. Pewnego dnia po ćwiczeniach postanowiliśmy przejść się po plaży. Saksofon leżał na tylnym siedzeniu porsche. Edward jeździł samochodem Carlisle'a, bo Alice rozwaliła jego volvo. Zaśmiałam się na wspomnienie tamtej draki.

Alice pojechała na zakupy do Port Angel. Carlisle zabronił jej jechać, bo w zeszłym miesiącu wydała na zakupy ponad 3.000 dolarów. Zarekwirował kluczyki do jej Suva na tydzień. Wzięła wóz Edwarda. Jak wracała wpadła w poślizg i dachowała. Na szczęście wyszła z tego bez szwanku, ale volvo było w stanie śmierci klinicznej. Lepiej nie pytajcie jaka była z tego awantura. Zakończyło się na tym, że Carlisle odebrał Alice prawo jazdy i zagroził zamknięciem w piwnicy i wyrzuceniem klucza do jeziora, jak jeszcze raz wsiądzie w tym miesiącu za kierownicę.

Wracając do nas, szliśmy plażą, kiedy zobaczyłam, że na plaży leży plecak, a koło niego rzeczy. Czy ktoś był na tyle szalony, by w listopadzie się kąpać? Popatrzyłam na ubiór. Mógł należeć do ucznia szkoły podstawowej. Rozejrzałam się, ale nikogo w pobliżu nie widziałam. Nagle zauważyłam, że z wody wystaje głowa i ktoś próbuje płynąć do brzegu, ale prąd był za silny.

- Edward masz linkę lub sznur w samochodzie?

- Tylko linę do holowania. – Myśl Bello. W głowie przeglądałam zawartość samochodu. Nie było tam nic prócz wełny i szydełek o które prosiła Esme.

- Wełna. Edward przynieś wszystkie motki wełny jakie kupiliśmy.

Zaczęłam się rozbierać. Kiedy Edward przybiegł z wełnami stałam już w samym staniku i majtkach. Złączyłam pięć końcówek wełny razem za pomocą węzełka i obwiązałam się w pasie.

- Jak dopłynę do tego dzieciaka, ciągnij. Powinno nas utrzymać.

Rzuciłam się do wody. Nurt rzeczywiście był bardzo silny. Dopłynęłam do chłopaka po pięciu minutach. Poczułam jak Edward ciągnie za linkę, ale był za słaby. Próbowałam płynąć i jakoś pokonałam połowę dystansu do brzegu. Byłam wykończona. Cholera, nie dopłynę do brzegu z tym dzieciakiem. Po chwili zauważyłam, że lina nas ciągnie i dryfuje w stronę brzegu. Kiedy byliśmy już dość blisko poczułam, że ktoś nas łapie i wyciąga na brzeg. Był to mój tata i jego kolega Billy Black. Ledwo łapałam oddech. Słyszałam, że mój ojciec był nerwowy. Po chwili usłyszałam jak zatrzymuje się jakiś samochód i podbiegł do nas dr Cullen. Słyszałam, że o coś się pyta, że mnie bada, że podaje mi jakiś zastrzyk, ale byłam w zbyt dużym szoku by zareagować. Po chwili zemdlałam. Ocknęłam się w łóżku. Leżałam pod kołdrą, a Carlisle dawał recepty Charliemu. Chwila, to nie moje łóżko.

- Co się... – Cholera moje gardło.

- Spokojnie Bello. Jesteś u mnie w domu. Wyziębiłaś się i musiałem założyć szwy na twój brzuch.

- Co?

- Wełna wcięła się w skórę. trzeba było to zszyć.

- Co z...

- Chłopiec przeżył. Oprócz wyziębienia nic mu nie dolega. Jego ojciec jest ci bardzo wdzięczny.

- Moje gardło.

- Jutro powinno dojść do siebie. Nałykałaś się wody. Masz szczęście, że Edward zadzwonił z samochodu do mnie i Charliego powiedzieć, co chcesz zrobić. Kiedy twój tata i Billy dobiegli Edward już wariował. Najpierw ściągnęli was na płyciznę, a później wynieśli na brzeg. Byli bardzo zdenerwowani. Jak zemdlałaś, to myślałem, że Charlie dostanie ataku serca.

- Przepraszam, ale jak zobaczyłam, że ten chłopiec tonie …

- Zatłukę gnojka. – podskoczyłam na łóżku – Przepraszam Isabello, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Jestem Harry _Clearwater. Ten młokos, którego uratowałaś to mój syn, Seth. _

_- Zostawię was samych. Powiem Edwardowi, że już się ocknęłaś. – powiedział Carlisle i wyszedł._

_- Ćwiczyliśmy do konkursu młodych talentów, ale nam nie wychodziło. Sam saksofon to mało. Szliśmy na spacer i zauważyłam, jak pana syn prawie tonął._

_- Ten idiota, chciał posurfować i wywrócił się na fali. Na szczęście go zauważyłaś. Kiedy pomyślę jak mogło się to zakończyć... – Aż się wstrząsnął – Chcecie zaśpiewać piosenkę?_

_- Tak. Edward trochę zmienił tekst. To znana melodia... – zaczęłam mu wszystko tłumaczyć._

_- A może keyboard i trąbka wam pomogą?_

_- A zna pan kogoś, kto umie grać na takich instrumentach i zgodziłby się z nami zagrać?_

_- Ja gram na trąbce, a mój starszy syn jest wirtuozem keyboardu. Przyjdźcie jutro i spróbujemy się zgrać. – Nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Wszedł, a właściwie wpadł przez nie Edward._

_- Jak się czujesz?_

_- Dobrze. Żyję._

_- Dostałem prawie zawału. Nie mogłem cię wyciągnąć…_

_- Tak, wiem. całe szczęście, że zadzwoniłeś do naszych ojców. _

_- Panikowałem. Bałem się, że utoniesz._

_- Ja boję się, że nici z naszego występu. Gardło mam obolałe i nie wiem czy dam radę zagrać._

_- Edward, jestem Harry Clearwater. Ojciec tego chłopca, którego uratowaliście. Mój starszy syn Paul gra na keyboardzie, a ja na trąbce. Przyjdź do nas jutro, spróbujemy się zgrać. A ty – zwrócił się do mnie – jak nie będziesz przemęczać gardła powinnaś dać radę na koncercie. Wieczorem podrzucę ci zioła do picia. Powinno pomóc._

_ Nie wiem co jeszcze gadał, byłam zbyt słaba i zasnęłam. Ocknęłam się na wieczór, wypiłam ziółka przyniesione przez Harry'ego i porozmawiałam chwilę z tatą. Uspokoiłam go i znowu zasnęłam. Całą noc gorączkowałam i wiem, że Carlisle obawiał się, że dostałam zapalenia płuc. Na szczęście nad ranem temperatura spadła i do występu byłam już zdrowa. _

_ Rano – w dniu występu szwy mnie jeszcze trochę ciągnęły, ale czułam się już ok. Pojechałam z Edwardem do Clearwaterów. Tam przyjęto mnie jak bohaterkę. Zagrałam dwa razy z Paulem i Harrym piosenkę, by się dostosować i czekałam na występ. Zjedliśmy obiad i pojechaliśmy do miasteczka._

**Występowaliśmy jako ostatni. Na konkursie zjawili się wszyscy mieszkańcy. Nie dlatego, że się nudzili, ale dlatego, że było to jedno z ważniejszych wydarzeń w miasteczku. Było kilka grup grających RAP, Techno i Metal. Kilka osób grało na instrumentach. Słyszałam jak niektórzy podśmiewali się z mojego saksofonu i Indian. Harry i Paul to Indianie z plemienia Quilette. Przed nami były Alice, Jessica Stanley i Angela Weber w piosence Atomic Kitten - Eternal Flame. Dostały sporo oklasków. Potem nadeszła nasza kolej. Edward stanął przed mikrofonem, ja wchodziłam po schodkach, za mną Paul, jak zwykle wywinęłam orła. Na szczęście nic mi się nie stało. Instrumentowi także. Paul pomógł mi stanąć na nogi i zaczęliśmy grać. Kiedy mój ojciec usłyszał pierwsze takty popłynęły mu łzy. Natomiast, kiedy zaczął śpiewać Edward, a ja włączyłam się z saksofonem popłakał się Carlisle i Esme..**

I made a lot of mistakes, but

You were always by my side.

When I slowly go insane,

You help me, all the time.

When it doesn't stop the pain.

Then you said these words to me.

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times.

That I though would last somehow.

My thoughts make, I taste the tears.

But it doesn't stop the pain.

And, when I was at the bottom,

I remembered only yours worlds.

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

You wonder how I can survive

These things

How could I'm not breaking down

after all

Oh, can't you see it Daddy

Your words keep me in order.

Wherever I go

Wherever I go

You will be right here waiting for me

**Whatever ****it****takes**

**Or ****how**** your heart ****breaks**

**You will be right here waiting for me**

Popełniłem wiele błędów

Ale, ty zawsze byłeś po mojej stronie.

Kiedy powoli wariowałem

Pomagałeś mi cały czas

Kiedy to nie ukoiło ból

Wtedy powiedziałeś do mnie te słowa

Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz

Cokolwiek zrobisz

Ja zawsze będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Zrobię wszystko, co trzeba.

Choć moje serce będzie krwawić

Ja zawsze będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Wziąłem za pewnik, przez cały czas

Że jakoś to przetrwam.

Moje myśli sprawiły, że zasmakowałem łez

Ale to nie ukoiło bólu

I, kiedy już się prawie poddałem

Przypomniałem sobie tylko te słowa

Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz

Cokolwiek zrobisz

Ja zawsze będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Zrobię wszystko, co trzeba.

Choć moje serce będzie krwawić

Ja zawsze będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Zastanawiałeś się jak przetrwałem

Te rzeczy

Jak się nie poddałem

Po tym wszystkim

Oh, czy nie widzisz tego Tato

Twoje słowa trzymają mnie

Gdziekolwiek pójdę

Cokolwiek zrobię

Ty zawsze będziesz tu na mnie czekać.

**Zrobisz wszystko, co trzeba.**

**Choć twoje serce będzie krwawić**

**Ty zawsze będziesz tu na mnie czekać.**

** Pod koniec widziałam, że Edwardowi płynęły łzy. Wiedziałam, jak ciężko było mu to zrobić. Tym bardziej było to wspaniałe. Kiedy skończyliśmy grać powiedział coś, co zaskoczyło wszystkich.**

**- Mamo, Tato, przepraszam za wszystko. Dziękuje, że nas adoptowaliście, dziękuje, że mimo mojej choroby ciągle mnie kochacie i wybaczacie moje głupie zachowanie.**

** Po tych słowach dostaliśmy owacje na stojąco. Zeszliśmy ze sceny i podeszliśmy do rodziców. Stanęłam przed Charliem i powiedziałam mu to, co myślałam.**

**- Kocham cię tato. Dziękuje za to, że mogę być tu teraz z tobą, dziękuje, że kupiłeś mi ten instrument. Ja... Grałam to dla ciebie.**

** Mocno mnie przytulił. Widziałam kątem oka, że Carlisle i Esme tak samo mocno trzymają Edwarda. Alice wtuliła się w Jaspera, a Emmett przytulał Rosalie. Paul i Harry przybili sobie piątki i wiedziałam, że nam się udało. Pięć minut później zagraliśmy tą piosenkę jeszcze raz, gdyż zdobyliśmy pierwsze miejsce.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

- Co wy sobie wyobrażaliście?! – krzyczała Esme.

- Jak mogliście posunąć się do czegoś takiego?! – poparł ją Carlisle.

- Czy wy w ogóle nie myślicie?! – dołożył swoje trzy grosze mój ojciec.

Edward, Alice i ja siedzieliśmy właśnie w samolocie. Głowy mieliśmy spuszczone, odbieraliśmy właśnie reprymendę od rodziców. Wracamy do domu z...

- Kto wpadł na ten pomysł?

- Alice. – odpowiadam z Edwardem bez zastanowienia. Podniosłam lekko głowę i zauważyłam, że Carlisle łapie się za nasadę nosa. Musi być okropnie wściekły. W gruncie rzeczy nie dziwię się mu.

- Przydałyby się jakieś wyjaśnienia. – zażądał mój ojciec. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Obawiałam się tego momentu.

- Bo wiesz tato, to był splot nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń, w których braliśmy udział.

- Tak. – sarknął Edward – Splot nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń o nazwisku Malchance1.

- Co na boga ma z tym wspólnego ta biedna rodzina? – Ojciec patrzył na nas podejrzliwie.

- Biedna? Powiedzmy… To od Victorii się to zaczęło, a właściwie od jej brata, Laurenta.

- Przecież on ma dopiero dwa latka. – Esme była w szoku.

- Co nie przeszkodziło mu...

- Zamknij się Alice! – wydarliśmy się na nią z Edwardem.

- Co nie przeszkodziło mu w czym? – Carlisle był na dobrej drodze, by dostać szału.

- Zniszczeniu mojej sukienki na bal absolwentów. – dokończyła cicho Alice.

- Chcecie powiedzieć, że musieliśmy wyciągać was z francuskiego więzienia, z powodu sukienki na bal absolwentów?! – wydarł się Charlie. Wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył na nas z wielkim wyrzutem – Zacznijcie od początku i módlcie się, by to miało jakiś sens.

- Zaczęło się od... – musiałam się chwilę zastanowić. No tak wiem, od czego się zaczęło. Od zakładu Edwarda z Victorią.

_Retrospekcja _

_ Na przerwie obiadowej siedziałam z Edwardem i Mickiem. Podeszła do nas nowa dziewczyna. Przyjechała z Francji. Nie była za wysoka, miała rude włosy i piegi. _

_- Czy któryś z was chłopaki to Edward Cullen? – zapytała._

_- Tak to ja. – odezwał się Edward._

_- Czy to prawda, że jesteś kapitanem gry w kosza?_

_- Tak, to prawda. – potwierdził chłopak._

_- W takim razie chciałabym zawrzeć z tobą pewien układ. _

_- Jaki? – spytałam podejrzliwie. Dziewczyna była u nas dopiero tydzień, a już naraziła się paru osobom. Poza tym była bardzo arogancka._

_- Ty jesteś jego dziewczyną?_

_- Tak. Co to za układ? – powtórzyłam pytanie._

_- Będziemy rzucać do kosza. Dziesięć rzutów za trzy punkty. Rzucamy na przemian._

_- Co będzie, jak wygram? – zapytał Edward._

_- Zrobię to, co zechcesz._

_- A jak ty wygrasz?_

_- Pojedziesz na plażę w La Push i wejdziesz do wody w samych majtkach. Będziesz w niej przebywać dziesięć minut._

_- A jak nie zgodzę się na ten układ?_

_- Powiem wszystkim, że Bella jest z tobą w ciąży, a ty nie chcesz uznać dziecka._

_- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi? Co na tym zyskasz? – patrzyłam na nią z niesmakiem._

_- Chcę zmierzyć się z tobą w rzutach do kosza. Nie ma nic lepszego niż odrobina adrenaliny._

_- Edward nie rób tego. To jest głupie._

_- Nie pozwolę, by zszargała ci opinię._

_- A ja nie pozwolę, byś wszedł w listopadzie do wody na dziesięć minut._

_- Bello... – zaczął._

_- Edward nie! – zaprotestowałam – Victorio, Edward nie przyjmie twojego zakładu. Jest bzdurny, jeżeli spróbujesz mnie skompromitować, to mnie popamiętasz, a teraz zjeżdżaj. – Victoria nachyliła się nad nami i wyszeptała._

_- Wiedziałam, że jesteś tchórzem. – Po czym wstała i głośniej dodała – Moje gratulacje Bello._

_ W stołówce zapadła cisza. Wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do Edwarda. Pocałowałam go w usta. To był nasz pierwszy pocałunek. Nie powiem, dostałam motyli w brzuchu. Może rzeczywiście coś między nami zaczęło się dziać. Przerwałam pocałunek._

_- Och Victorio, dziękuje. Nie wiedziałam, że cieszysz się moim szczęściem._

_- Nie wiem, czy za szczęście można uznać ciąże w twoim wieku._

_- Na Boga, skąd ci przyszło do głowy? Mówiłam o tym, że Edward zgodził się być moim chłopakiem. – Victoria stała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. _

_- Widziałam, jak Edward wchodzi do ciebie wieczorem przez okno. – pacnęłam zielonookiego w ramię._

_- Ej, a to za co? – Mój nowy chłopak patrzył na mnie z obłędem w oczach._

_- Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak idiotyczny pomysł. Victorio, Edward usłyszał jak gram na saksofonie i nie chciał mi przeszkadzać, więc wdrapał się na drzewo, by zobaczyć kto gra. A ty, gdybyś została dłużej, usłyszałabyś mój krzyk i krzyk mojego ojca._

_- To nic nie znaczy. Przecież mógł zostać na noc i cię zapłodnić. – Ta ruda szkapa coraz bardziej działała mi na nerwy – A teraz nie chce uznać tego dziecka. _

_- Przecież każdy w miasteczku wie, że bliźniaki nocują u mnie w domu, a ja u nich. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. To normalne. Jak wpadłaś na ten idiotyczny pomysł, z ciążą? – zapytałam sarkastycznie – Sama nic o tym nie wiem. Masz może jakiś rentgen w oczach, co?_

_- Kupowałaś test ciążowy w aptece mojego ojca. – Cholera, nie mogę powiedzieć dla kogo go kupiłam. To tajemnica._

_- Powiem to tylko jeden raz. Nie jestem w ciąży. _

_- Ale spałaś z Edwardem._

_- Nie zaprzeczę, bo nie widzę powodów._

_- No cóż, może to był fałszywy alarm. – zadumała się Victoria. Zacisnęłam zęby. Popatrzyłam na nią ostro._

_- Moje życie erotyczne to nie twój interes, a teraz zostaw nas w spokoju._

_ Próbowałam się uspokoić, ale do końca lekcji byłam wściekła. Najgorsze jednak zdarzyło się na biologii. Mój ojciec miał z nami pogadankę na temat narkotyków i seksu nastolatków. Wiedziałam, że to co zdarzyło się na przerwie do niego dojdzie. Myślałam jednak, że porozmawiamy w domu. Siedziałam w ławce razem z Alice. Do sali weszła Victoria i uśmiechała się pod nosem. Coś wykombinowała. Mój ojciec zaczął pogadankę. Nagle ktoś rzucił Alice liścik. Dziewczyna przeczytała go i na mnie naskoczyła._

_- Czemu nie wiem, nic o tym że spałaś z Edwardem i że jesteś z nim w ciąży?! A ty... – Tu rzuciła się na Edwarda – Czemu nie chcesz uznać tego dziecka?!_

_ Klasa zamilkła. Policzyłam w myślach do dziesięciu. Otworzyłam oczy. Mój ojciec przestał oddychać. Miałam ochotę zabić Victorię._

_- Chochliku, przecież wiesz, że nie sypiam z twoim bratem._

_- Tak właściwie, to spaliśmy raz... – wtrącił nieśmiało miedzianowłosy._

_- Edward. – jęknęłam zdegustowana – Ten raz się nie liczy._

_- On był w ubraniu. – Mój ojciec zaczął odzyskiwać kolory._

_- Tak tato. To był tylko ten jeden raz. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. _

_- Całowałaś się z nim dziś na przerwie śniadaniowej i kupowałaś test ciążowy. – Victoria nie dawała za wygraną. Kiedyś ją chyba zabiję._

_- To nie dla mnie. Poprosiła mnie o to znajoma._

_- Kto? – Mój ojciec miał zaciśnięte zęby._

_- Nie powiem. Prosiła o zachowanie tego w tajemnicy._

_- Kto to jest?_

_- Przykro mi, ale nie powiem._

_- Porozmawiamy o tym w domu. – zadecydował mój ojciec kończąc dyskusję. Nie powiem byłam wściekła na Alice. Po biologii był jeszcze w – f. Kiedy się przebierałam podeszła do mnie Alice._

_- Mocno jesteś na mnie zła? – Ledwo panowałam nad nerwami._

_- Co ci strzeliło do łba Alice? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie sypiam z Edwardem._

_- Tak właściwie, to widziałam was razem w łóżku. Medium, pamiętasz? – powiedziała szeptem. Aż mnie zatkało. _

_- Alice, nawet jeżeli byłaby to prawda, a nie jest, nie uważasz, że to my powinniśmy zadecydować o tym komu powiedzieć?_

_- Bello, jesteś moją przyjaciółka..._

_- Alice, daj mi spokój. Najpierw Victoria, a potem ty. Mój ojciec uziemi mnie do ślubu._

_- Oj nie przesadzaj. Przejdzie mu. – pokręciłam głową. Poszliśmy na w – f. Dzisiaj graliśmy w siatkówkę. _

_- No dobra, dzisiaj pogramy w siatkówkę. Isabello, jesteś kapitanem pierwszej drużyny, Victoria drugiej. – Potem trener podał mi szarfy – Victoria, zaczynasz wybierać członków drużyny._

_- Alice._

_- Zapomnij. – syknęła moja przyjaciółka i nadal stała koło mnie._

_- Alice Cullen, proszę przejść do drużyny Victorii._

_- Nie._

_- Jeżeli za chwilę tego nie zrobisz, pójdziesz do dyrektora. – Trener był już na granicy wytrzymałości._

_- Może mnie pan nawet..._

_- Alice idź do Victorii. Nie ma problemu. – Moja przyjaciółka patrzyła na mnie wilkiem – Nie wybiorę cię. – podeszła ciągnąc nogę za nogą. Stanęła od niej około pół metra dalej. – Angela._

_- Jessica. – zacisnęłam zęby. Victoria wybrała moje przyjaciółki. Nagle do mnie coś dotarło._

_- Panie Clapp, przecież jest nas tylko piątka. _

_- Nie ma żadnego problemu panno Swan. Dziś dołączają do nas panowie. – pokazał mi wchodzące osoby. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech Grincha._

_- Edward. – Victoria posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie. Wywołany popatrzył na nas dziwnie. – Gramy w siatkę, a ty jesteś w mojej drużynie... ukochany._

_- Moja miłości. – Edward podszedł i dał mi całus. – Jak zawsze zapobiegliwa._

_- Mike. – Wycedziła Victoria._

_- Taylor. – Victoria była w szoku, że nie wybrałam Travisa. Miałam swoje powody._

_- Travis._

_- Ben._

_- John._

_- Juan._

_ Rozpoczęła się gra. O dziwo zakończyło się bez spektakularnych akcji z moim udziałem. Raz trafiłam w trenera i przy okazji zbiłam lampę. Kto wiesza je tak nisko? _

_Pierwszy set wygrała drużyna Victorii, drugi to już nasza dominacja, no i wygraliśmy też dogrywkę._

_- Co ty wyprawiałeś Travis. Grałeś na aut?! – wściekła Victoria zbeształa Travisa. _

_- Victoria, Travis musi brać krople do oczu, bo ma zapalenie spojówek. Nie widzi dobrze dopóki ich nie weźmie, a ty nie pozwoliłaś mu wyjść._

_- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś do cholery?!_

_- Zastanówmy się? – udał zamyślonego – Bo nie dałaś mi dojść do słowa, rudzielcu? Powiedziałem ci, że muszę na chwilę wyjść. Nie chwalę się chorobą na lewo i prawo._

_- Zrobiłaś to celowo! – Teraz Victoria naskoczyła na mnie._

_- Tak. To miała być dla ciebie nauczka za wybranie Alice, a swoją drogą współczuję ci. Jeden z zawodników miał słaby wzrok, a drugiemu brakowało celownika. – uśmiechnęłam się przypominając sobie Alice i to, że zawsze uderzała piłką Victorię._

_- Zapłacicie mi za to! – warknęła._

_- Zobaczymy._

_Koniec retrospekcji._

_- _No więc, kto nam to wytłumaczy? – chrząknęłam. Nie ma mowy, bym o tym powiedziała ojcu.

- Chodziło o to, że Victoria chciała się założyć z Edwardem. Kiedy on nie przyjął tego wyzwania, zaczęła rozsiewać plotki...

- Jakie plotki?

- Nie ważne, w każdym razie – zaczęłam, ale nie było mi dane skończyć.

- Jakie plotki rozsiewała Victoria? – popatrzyłam na Edwarda i Alice.

- Powiedziała, że Bella zaszła ze mną w ciąże i ja nie chcę uznać tego dziecka.

- To ona... – Mój ojciec się zapowietrzył.

- Edward, o czym ty do diaska mówisz? – Carlisle wyglądał jakby miał ochotę go zabić.

- My nie spaliśmy ze sobą... – próbował tłumaczyć się Edward.

- Sam was nakryłem. – Mój ojciec doszedł już do siebie i postanowił się z nas ponabijać.

- Ale on się upił i... – Teraz to ja przejęłam pałeczkę.

- Edwardzie Anthony Cullen, czy ty zapłodniłeś Bellę pod wpływem alkoholu? – Tym razem to Esme miała ochotę zabić syna.

- Nie jestem w ciąży. – moje policzki płonęły. Carlisle pobladł.

- Usunęłaś dziecko?

- Do diabła! Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam w ciąży. – zaczęłam szybko oddychać – Victoria to wymyśliła.

- Czy ty i Edward... – Esme patrzyła na nas podejrzliwie.

- Nie! – wrzasnęliśmy oboje. Chwyciłam się za nasadę nosa by nie stracić panowania.

- Ja jednak chciałbym wiedzieć, dla kogo kupowałaś ten test ciążowy? – Mój ojciec nie dawał mi spokoju.

- Tato – zaczęłam – dla Sue Newman. To ona jest w ciąży. – Mój ojciec pobladł – O co chodzi tato? Nic ci nie jest?

- Sue jest w ciąży?

- Tak. A dlaczego cię to... – urwałam.

- Bella będzie miała chyba braciszka, lub siostrzyczkę. – Nagle do mnie dotarło dlaczego Sue i jej dzieci – Leah i Embry często przesiadują u nas. Zaczerpnęłam głęboko powietrza i wydarłam się na mojego ojca.

- Do diaska tato! Czemu nie używaliście zabezpieczenia?! Prezerwatywy przecież można kupić w każdym kiosku!

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na Charliego, a on na mnie. Nagle bliźniaki zaczęli chichotać. Po chwili wszyscy się dołączyli. Atmosfera się trochę oczyściła.

- No dobrze, zostawmy ten temat na później. Interesuje mnie bardziej, co wspólnego z waszym wyjazdem ma Laurent? – dopytywał się Charlie.

- Mama Victorii poprosiła mnie bym się nim zajęła przez jedno popołudnie. I wtedy Alice przyszła do mnie z nową sukienką na bal absolwentów. Mały podszedł do niej i chwycił sukienkę w rączki. Pech chciał, że jadł akurat chleb z nutellą. Trochę ją pobrudził...

- Trochę! Ten mały zniszczył moją nową kreację, prosto z Paryża!

- Alice, to tylko dziecko. Nic by się nie stało, jakbyś ją uprała, czy dała do czyszczenia. – próbował tłumaczyć małego Charlie.

- Daliśmy. Niestety ślad po plamie został. – wtrącił się Edward.

- A próbowaliście żółtko z gliceryną? Czasami działa. – dodała Esme.

- Esme, próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. Edward nawet wrzucił ją na koniec do wybielacza. – byłam załamana na wspomnienie naszych prób pozbycia się plamy.

- Jaki efekt? – zaciekawił się Carlisle.

- Wypaliło się wszystko oprócz plamy. – sarknęła Alice.

- No dobrze, dalej proszę… – Mój ojciec nie dał się zbyć.

- Alice wpadła we wściekłość.

- Domyślam się. – Carlisle popatrzył na Alice.

- Ta sukienka kosztowała 5.000 euro. Druga nie dojechałaby na czas... – Alice psioczyła dalej, ale mnie bardziej ciekawiła reakcja Carlislea. Przestał oddychać. Szturchnęłam Edwarda i pokazałam mu jego ojca. Alice wciąż trajkotała, nie zwracając na to uwagi. Po jakiejś minucie dr Cullen na nowo zaczął oddychać.

- Zapłaciłaś 5.000 euro za sukienkę?! – Potem popatrzył na nas z dziką furią – Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że pozwoliliście na zniszczenie sukienki za 5.000 euro?!

- Alice nie mówiła, ile kosztowała. – wyznałam cicho – Przynajmniej na początku. Kiedy doszła do siebie po tym incydencie, zadecydowała, że musi jechać do Francji. Ponieważ od czwartku mieliśmy wolne, a was nie było z różnych powodów, postanowiliśmy polecieć do Francji w środę wieczorem.

- My zadecydowaliśmy? – Edward parsknął –_ „Albo jedziecie ze mną, albo biorę twój samochód Edwardzie."_ Takie było ultimatum. Inaczej nigdy bym się tu nie pchał.

- Kto kupił bilety?

- Ja przez Internet. – powiedziałam.

- Isabello jak mogłaś?

- No co? Tylko ja miałam konto w serwisie. Kupowałam bilet do Forks.

- Miała go kupić Renee. – Ojciec był wściekły.

- Tato, gdybym zostawiła to mamie, to nigdy bym do ciebie nie doleciała.

- Niestety to prawda, ale jak wylądowaliście w więzieniu? – No tak, jak to wytłumaczyć ojcu.

_Retrospekcja._

_ Do Paryża dolecieliśmy w czwartek rano. Wzięliśmy taksówkę i od razu pojechaliśmy do sklepu po sukienkę. Okazało się, że będzie gotowa na sobotę rano. Alice się wściekła. Zrobiła aferę i projektant obiecał jej sukienkę, na piątek wieczór. Odbiór o 22.00. Pomińmy fakt, że samolot powrotny mieliśmy o 23. Trzeba byłoby mieć motorek w czterech literach, żeby zdążyć. Zameldowaliśmy się w hotelu na dwie noce. Na szczęście mieli wolne pokoje. Właściwie to jeden wolny pokój. Łóżko małżeńskie i dostawka dla dziecka. Poszliśmy na górę chwilę odpocząć. Stwierdziliśmy, że na dostawce, będzie spać Alice, bo jest najmniejsza. My z Edwardem w łóżku. Okazało się, że w pokoju była jeszcze kanapa. Jakoś się pomieścimy. Postanowiliśmy się przespać, a wieczorem iść na kabarety. Niestety przy rezerwacji okazało się, że mogą wejść tylko osoby powyżej 21 lat. Edward wpadł na pomysł podrobienia dowodów. Zadzwonił do Mike'a. Miał tu kuzyna, który się tym zajmował. Po dwóch krótkich telefonach położyliśmy się spać. Ja spałam na łóżku małżeńskim, Alice na dostawce, a Edward na kanapie. Kiedy się obudziłam, stwierdziłam, że leżę na ziemi, Edward na dostawce, a Alice nie ma. To mnie otrzeźwiło. Biegiem rzuciłam się by ją znaleźć. Była w wannie. _

_Zastanawiałam się właśnie, co ona tam robi, kiedy usłyszałam złowieszczy huk i krzyk Edwarda. Kiedy wbiegłam do pokoju, okazało się że dostawka poszła w drzazgi, a chłopak jęczy z bólu. Kawałek sprężyny, czy drewienka wbił mu się w plecy. Hałas obudził Alice, która ocknąwszy się w wannie, zaczęła się pieklić. Zadzwoniłam do recepcji, by zadzwonili po pogotowie. Okazało się, że nic sobie nie uszkodził, założyli mu tylko dwa szwy. Niestety musieliśmy zapłacić za pogotowie i zniszczone łóżko. _

_ Wieczorem udaliśmy się po podrobione dowody. Zapłaciliśmy dwa razy tyle, co za bilety na kabarety, ale Alice stwierdziła, że musi tam iść. Z lewymi dowodami i biletami udaliśmy się na przedstawienie. Alice podskakiwała z ekscytacji, a Edwardowi oczy wyszły na wierzch na widok tancerek. Niestety nasze szczęście nie trwało zbyt długo._

_Przed nami usiadł się dość tęgi jegomość, który zasłonił nam scenę. Chciałam się przesiąść, ale nie było już gdzie. Po minucie Alice podeszła do faceta i walnęła go w plecy. Tamten rzucił zapalonym cygarem jak oszczepem. Niestety cygaro upadło na pióra jednej z tancerek. Ta zaczęła się turlać po scenie podpalając dekorację. Edward podbiegł do gaśnicy i chciał ugasić pożar. Nie zauważył, że ochrona zrobiła to wcześniej i chlusnął pianą na scenę. Akurat stał na niej kierownik kabaretu i piana zmiotła go ze sceny. Ja siedziałam jak skamieniała. Do tego włączył się alarm przeciwpożarowy i wszyscy byliśmy mokrzy. Po pięciu minutach zjawiła się policja. Odblokowało mnie. W harmidrze chwyciłam Edwarda, oraz Alice i wypchnęłam ich do tylnego wyjścia by uciec na zewnątrz. _

_ Wepchnęłam ich do pierwszego lepszego pokoju. Okazało się, że to garderoba tancerek. Część z nich była na wpół rozebrana, a inne w bieliźnie latały po pokoju w poszukiwaniu stroju. Postanowiłam, że musimy wmieszać się w tłum. Chwyciłam jakieś rzeczy i rzuciłam nimi w Edwarda. Ten chwycił je i patrzył zdezorientowany._

_- No dalej koleżanki, musimy się przebrać. Słyszeliście szefa. Mamy pięć minut._

_- Koleżanki?! – zapiszczał Edward._

_- No co, chyba nie będziesz udawała faceta Edwino? To nie to przedstawienie. – powiedziałam do Edwarda. Alice dostała ataku śmiechu. Edward miał ochotę mnie zabić. – Poza tym musimy to ubrać. No już panienki, tam jest wolny kąt._

_ Popchnęłam ich w stronę dwóch wolnych stolików z lustrem. Kiedy tam podeszliśmy od razu założyłam Edwardowi maskę. _

_- Nie ściągaj jej, to nikt cię nie rozpozna._

_- Czyś ty kompletnie rozum straciła? Ja mam paradować przed ludźmi w... tym czymś? – syknął mi do ucha prezentując bardzo skąpe bikini._

_- Edwino, to jest mój rozmiar. – Alice wyrwała mu majtki – Trochę utyłaś od ostatniego występu. Mówiłam, że nie powinnaś jeść tego hamburgera._

_- A może to, to ciastko z kremem? – natrząsałam się z chłopaka. Edward skoczył do mnie, ale mu umknęłam w związku z czym wylądował twarzą w biuście tancerki, która stała akurat za mną. Nie ma co, miała czym się pochwalić._

_- Nie ma co się tak gorączkować. Jak sobie pozwoliłaś na takie smakołyki, to co się dziwić, że co nieco się przytyło. Ale wiesz co? Jesteś nawet dość przystojna jak na kobietę Edwino, te parę kilo wyeksponowało niektóre kształty, zwłaszcza te na dole. – spojrzałam na dół i się zachłysnęłam. Cholera, Edward miał całkiem duże wybrzuszenie. Alice dostała ataku śmiechu. Pacnęłam go w głowę i się zaśmiałam._

_- Zachowuj się Edwino. Nie wypada tak przy ludziach. _

_ Edward chyba miał dość. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i rzucił się na mnie jak kot na mysz. Jakimś cudem udało mi się uciec i lawirowałam między stolikami. Niestety dopadł mnie i przygwoździł do ściany. Naparł swoimi ustami na moje i wdarł się do środka. Przez chwilę czas się zatrzymał i byliśmy tylko my dwójkę. Potem nastąpił koniec świata. Tancerki zaczęły piszczeć, rzucać w nas różnymi rzeczami. Chwyciłam Edwarda za rękę i wybiegliśmy z przebieralni. Za nami podążała Alice. Ruszyliśmy w głąb korytarza i dotarliśmy do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i poszliśmy w kierunku głównej ulicy by dostać się do hotelu. _

_ Pech chciał, że nie było żadnej wolnej taksówki. Ponieważ niedaleko był nasz hotel, udaliśmy się do niego pieszo. Nie wyszło to na zdrowie Alice, która dostała wysokiej gorączki i znów trzeba było wezwać pogotowie. Okazało się, że to ostre przeziębienie i musi leżeć w łóżku. Nie chciała byśmy z nią zostali. Postanowiliśmy wyjść, a wieczorem być z Alice._

_ W piątek zwiedzaliśmy Paryż. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że zwiedziliśmy Luwr, czy inne muzeum. My bawiliśmy się w Aquaboulevard. No co, jesteśmy dziećmi. Wieczorem wymeldowaliśmy się z hotelu. Alice jeszcze trochę psikała, ale już było lepiej. Pominę kwotę jaką zapłaciła za dwie noce, dwa przyjazdy pogotowia i zniszczone łóżko. Od dziewiątej koczowaliśmy w salonie mody. Projektant zjawił się za pięć dziesiąta. Na szczęście taksówka czekała na nas i od razu ruszyliśmy na lotnisko. Dojechaliśmy pół godziny przed czasem. Czekaliśmy na terminalu i modliliśmy się o szybką odprawę. Już mieliśmy wchodzić, kiedy stewardesie coś się nie zgodziło. _

_- Chwileczkę, panna Alice Cullen, która to? – zadrżałam. Co ten chochlik znowu wymyślił. _

_- Ja. – odezwała się moja przyjaciółka_

_- Według rezerwacji biletu ma pani osiemnaście lat... – poczułam, że blednę. Chyba nie byłaby aż tak głupia, prawda? Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który też zbladł. Cholercia. – a według dowodu dwadzieścia dwa. _

_- Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. – jęknęłam zrezygnowana._

_- Ja zaraz dam pani mój prawdziwy dowód, to jest... – paplała Alice, w między czasie wyrzucając wszystko z torebki._

_- Alice zamknij się – fuknęłam na nią – Ten jest nieaktualny. Podczas wyrabiania wpisano złą datę urodzin. Zatrzymaliśmy go na pamiątkę. Podaj pani aktualny dowód. – Moja przyjaciółka zrobiła się blada – Alice podaj pani dowód._

_- Nie mogę, zgubiłam go chyba na..._

_- Kabaretach. Proszę z nami. – odwróciłam się. Za nami stało dwóch policjantów. – Jesteście zatrzymani do wyjaśnienia..._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

- No cóż, to splot nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń, jak wspomniałam wcześniej.

- Przylecieliście do Paryża i co? – Mój ojciec był wściekły.

- Okazało się, że sukienka będzie gotowa na piątek wieczór. Zdążylibyśmy wrócić i nikt by się nie dowiedział.

- Ale coś poszło nie tak. – odgadła Esme.

- Alice chciała zobaczyć kabarety. – wyjaśnił Edward.

- I co w związku z tym? – Mój ojciec niczego nie rozumiał. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na Carlislea i zauważyła, że zbladł.

- Byliście na tych kabaretach? – spytał złowieszczo. Alice pokiwała głową nim zdążyłam ją powstrzymać.

- Edwardzie, czy coś się zmieniło, bo z tego co wiem można tam wejść po ukończeniu dwudziestu jeden lat? – Edward się nie poruszył – Tak czy nie?

- No tak... – odpowiedziałam niepewnie.

- Jakim cudem tam się dostaliście? – To pytanie zadał mój ojciec. Żadne z nas nie odpowiedziało. Wiedziałam, że się wścieknie – Pytam was jak trójka osiemnastolatków oglądała kabarety we Francji? – milczeliśmy.

- Ja chyba wiem. – spojrzałam na Carlislea i zadrżałam. Oglądał dowód Alice.

- Alice wyrzuciłaś go, tak jak cię o to prosiłam? – spytałam jej cicho. Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Jęknęłam. – Na miłość boską...

- Alice? Z jakiej racji masz dwadzieścia dwa lata i urodziłaś się w listopadzie?!

Mój ojciec zawył i gdyby nie to, że lecieliśmy samolotem i przed startem musiał oddać broń to by nas chyba zabił.

- Wszyscy mieliście podrobione dokumenty? – spytała Esme. Pokiwaliśmy twierdząco głowami.

- Idioci, bezmózgie zombie... – Ojciec Edwarda dostał ataku apopleksji.

- Carlisle, uspokój się. Kupiłam ostatnio ziemie mocno porośniętą chwastami i właśnie znalazłam trójkę ochotników gotowych ją odchwaścić i przygotować pod uprawę.

Popatrzyłam na nią nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Uśmiechała się, po chwili dołączył do niej Carlisle i Charlie. Spojrzałam na bliźniaków. Byli bardzo bladzi.

- Jaki ogródek? – spytałam niepewna, czy aby chcę to wiedzieć.

- Miesiąc temu kupiłam działkę. Malutką. Około czterech hektarów.

- Cztery hektary?! – zapiszczałam. Przełknęłam ślinę – Ile z tego mamy zrobić?

- Połowę. Macie na to miesiąc czasu. Wtedy przyjdą przymrozki. – powiedziała Esme. Szczęka mi opadła.

- Jeden hektar to... – zaczęłam.

- 10.000 metrów kwadratowych. Nigdy tego nie zrobimy. – warknęła Alice.

- Nie każe wam tego przecież robić ręcznie. Są narzędzia. – oburzyła się Esme.

- Tak, kosa i sierp? – sarknął Edward.

- Edward, zamknij się. – warknął Carlisle – Już dość narozrabialiście.

- Jak rozumiem, to tam was złapali?

- Nie. Weszliśmy i wyszliśmy. Obyło się bez problemów.

- To jak się znaleźliście w więzieniu?

- Przez Alice. Zgubiła dowód na kabaretach i tak do nas dotarli.

- A czemu was szukali?

- Bo ktoś zaatakował aktorkę na scenie, podczas przedstawienia.

- I szukali winnego?

- Nie. Szukali nas by spisać zeznania. Tylko tyle.

- To znaleźli was jeszcze w hotelu?

- Nie, na lotnisku podczas odprawy.

- Dlaczego?

- Alice się zapomniała. – Tylko tyle powiedziałam.

- No co, nie patrzyłam na dowód. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że to ten podrobiony.

- Czyli ona...

- Tak, podczas odprawy podała podrobiony dowód. Pewnie nic by się nie wydało, gdybyśmy nie kupili biletów wcześniej i Alice nie zgadzałby się wiek. – podsumował Edward.

- Ja z nimi zwariuję. – Carlisle kręcił głową.

- Nie wypuściliby nas. Zatrzymaliby nas przed wejściem do samolotu. – wytłumaczyłam.

- Skąd to wiesz? – Dopytywała się moja przyjaciółka.

- Zastrzegli nasze bilety. Ochrona na lotnisku miała nakaz naszego zatrzymania.

- Tak. Potem składaliśmy wyjaśnienia. – zjeżyłam się na to wspomnienie.

- Dobrze, ale jak to zrobiliście? Przecież nie znacie francuskiego?

- Dostaliśmy tłumacza. – wyjaśniła Alice.

- A resztę już znacie. – dokończyłam.

_Retrospekcja _

_ Cztery godziny składaliśmy zeznania. Przesłuchiwani byliśmy w osobnych pokojach. W sobotę rano umieszczono nas w izbie zatrzymań. Ja i Alice byłyśmy razem, a Edward osobno. Mieli wypuścić nas dopiero po przyjeździe opiekunów. Nawet nie chciałam wyobrażać sobie reakcji mojego ojca. Po godzinie zasnęłam. Obudziłam się, bo Alice zaczęła krzyczeć przez sen. Podeszłam do niej i okazało się, że znów ma gorączkę. Już chciałam podbiec by zawołać strażnika i prosić by zawołali do niej lekarza, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Carlisle. Jego wzrok miotał pioruny i miał serdeczną ochotę kogoś zabić. _

_- Przepraszam. Wiem, narozrabialiśmy i masz prawo być na nas wściekły..._

_- Czyżby? Uważasz, że zwykłe przepraszam tu wystarczy?_

_- Pewnie nie, ale Alice znowu dostała gorączki i krzyczała przez sen. – wyszeptałam – Proszę, pomóż jej, a później możesz nas ukarać._

_Carlisle spojrzał na córkę i zbladł._

_- Czy moglibyście przynieść moją torbę? Córka jest bardzo chora, proszę? – zwrócił się do strażnika, który z nim przyszedł – Albo zawołajcie lekarza. _

_Ten popatrzył niepewnie i odrzekł._

_- Zapytam przełożonego. – Cofnął się i wdał w krótką rozmowę z jakimś mężczyzną. Po chwili wrócił do celi i zwrócił się do Carlislea. – Kolega zaraz przyniesie pana torbę._

_ Po minucie zjawił się drugi strażnik z torbą lekarską. Doktor Cullen zbadał Alice, dał jej zastrzyk i powiedział coś do strażników. Ci pokiwali głowami i wyszli._

_- Za chwilę powinna dojść do siebie. Poczekamy na was przed komisariatem. – powiedział, po czym wyszedł._

_ Alice odzyskała przytomność i po godzinie nas wypuszczono. Nie miałam czasu powiedzieć przyjaciołom o wizycie ich ojca. Stanęliśmy przed komisariatem wykończeni, gdy nagle wzrok Edwarda padł na drugą stronę ulicy i go wmurowało. Zaczął kręcić głową i się trząść._

_- Mamy przejebane. O ja pierdole. – zaczął blednąć, a Alice, po raz kolejny tracić przytomność._

_- Edward, do cholery pomóż mi. Jej potrzeba lekarza! – wydarłam się na niego, ale ten tylko patrzył na drugą stronę ulicy i kręcił głową._

_- Po co się tak przejmujesz. Już jesteśmy martwi. – wymamrotał, ale wziął Alice na ręce i ruszył na drugą stronę ulicy. Popatrzyłam gdzie idzie i przełknęłam ślinkę. Na przeciwko stał samochód Carlislea, a obok niego mój ojciec z czerwonymi policzkami i blada Esme. _

_- Całe szczęście, że Charlie jest gliniarzem. – próbowałam tym pocieszyć siebie i Edwarda._

_- I uważasz, że to go powstrzyma przed zabiciem nas? Bardzo w to wątpię. – stęknął Edward przekazując Alice Carlisleowi._

_Koniec retrospekcji._

- Właśnie, skąd wzięliście się tu tak szybko?

- Mój kolega ze studiów to lekarz, który badał Alice w hotelu. Zadzwonił do mnie, bo...

- Bo chciał nas wkopać. – Alice wydęła usta. Carlisle podszedł do niej i coś sprawdził. Potem do nas i po przyjrzeniu się nam, uśmiechnął się.

- Miał rację. Alice ma ospę, a tych dwoje to podchwyciło.

- Co? – popatrzyłam na Edwarda – Nie mam temperatury, ani nie...

- Spokojnie, za dwa dni będziesz mieć wszystkie objawy. Na razie macie tylko lekką wysypkę.

- Ale się wpakowaliśmy. – jęknęłam.

** No cóż, można powiedzieć, że dzięki chorobie nam się upiekło. Przez cały miesiąc leżałam w szpitalu, ponieważ dostałam duszności i musiałam być pod stałą opieką lekarzy. Dopiero w domu dowiedziałam się, że Edward leżał w sali obok. Carlisle i Charlie drżeli o nasze zdrowie. Po wyjściu ze szpitala musieliśmy z Edwardem nadrobić zaległości. Ponieważ musieliśmy uważać na zdrowie, przez cały tydzień siedzieliśmy przed komputerami i mailowaliśmy do siebie.**

**Ominęło mnie pójście na bal absolwentów. Alice nie dała się przekonać i wyszła z Jasperem. Wrócili po godzinie, bo Alice zasłabła. Wymknęli się z domu i dostali solidny ochrzan od Carlislea. Moja przyjaciółka ma teraz szlaban na wyjścia z domu. Nie chce zastanawiać się kto przez to bardziej cierpi, ona czy jej rodzice. **

1 Malchance - po francusku Pech


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Minęły dwa miesiące od naszego wyjazdu do Paryża. Powoli zbliżała się gwiazdka. Rodzice nadal są na nas wściekli. Można powiedzieć, że kontrolują nasz każdy krok. Ja mam chyba najgorzej. Ojciec po prostu chodzi za mną wszędzie. Dziś pozwolono nam, tzn. Alice, Edwardowi  
i mi, na pójście do kina. To wyjście polega na tym, że dowożą nas pod kino w Port Angeles i odbierają. Nie interesował mnie w ogóle repertuar, chodziło o samo wyjście. Pobyć trochę bez kontroli. Alice wybierała film i okazało się, że oglądaliśmy coś o wilkołakach i wampirach.

Edward zasnął w połowie filmu. Jak ja mu zazdroszczę. Osobiście mam problemy ze snem. Szturchnęłam go, ale nie zareagował. Walnęłam go mocniej i nic.

- EDWARD! - wrzasnęłam do niego. Ludzie zaczęli się na mnie oglądać. Chłopak był nieprzytomny. - Cholera. Alice dzwoń do Carlisla, Edward zapadł w śpiączkę!

Ludzie zaczęli panikować. Przewróciłam oczami i rzuciłam się do przeglądania zawartości plecaka Edwarda. Znalazłam butelkę soku i glukometr. Próbowałam mu podać sok, bez rezultatu. Sprawdziłam poziom cukru miał 20 mg/dl.

- Niedobrze. - zaczynałam tracić opanowanie. Na szczęście Alice już dodzwoniła się do ojca. - Daj mi telefon Alice.

- Co się tam do diabła dzieje? Nie można was na chwilę spuścić z ...

- Edwardowi spadł cukier. - przerwałam tą tyradę. - Sprawdziłam mu poziom cukru. Ma 20.

- Szlag, Bella jestem teraz na sympozjum. Podaj mu dwie jednostki i zobacz jak będzie reagować.

Odrzuciłam telefon Alice. Wyjęłam pen1, podwinęłam mu koszulkę i zrobiłam zastrzyk  
w brzuch. Po kilku denerwujących minutach zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Alice zdawała relację Carlislowi. Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę i od razu podała mi telefon.

- Zaczyna odzyskiwać przytomność. - wydukałam.

- Całe szczęście. Podaj mu sok. Sprawdzajcie cukier co pół godziny. Jak najszybciej zawieźcie go do szpitala. Przyjadę najszybciej jak będę mógł.

Po tych słowach zakończył rozmowę. Adrenalina podskoczyła mi, gdy miedzianowłosy popatrzył na mnie. Był oszołomiony.

- Pij. - zarządziłam i podałam mu sok. Przypiął się do butelki i wypił wszystko.

- Co się stało? - wychrypiał, jak już trochę doszedł do siebie.

- Miałeś spadek cukru. - wyjaśniłam mu.

- Oj, chyba zapomniałem coś zjeść po obiedzie.

- Ty idioto, jak możesz być tak nieodpowiedzialny! - wydarłam się na niego, pacnęłam go  
w ramię, a na końcu pocałowałam w policzek. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz. Chodź, musimy cię zawieść do szpitala.

Edward próbował wstać, ale upadł z powrotem . Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że światło w sali jest zapalone, a kilka osób ciekawie się nam przygląda. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Już jest wszystko w porządku. Mój kolega po prostu zasłabł. - Nagle dotarło do mnie, że nie mamy samochodu. - Czy ktoś z państwa mógłby podrzucić nas do szpitala?

- Ja was podwiozę. Zaraz podjadę samochodem pod kino. - Zgłosił się jakiś piegowaty młodzieniec.

- Dziękuje bardzo. - zwróciłam się do niego.

Alice wzięła plecak Edwarda i pomogliśmy mu wstać. Dochodziliśmy już do wyjścia z kina, gdy przez drzwi weszła trójka mężczyzn. Ubrani byli w skóry i posturą przypominali mięśniaków. Postanowiłam jak najszybciej zaprowadzić Edwarda do samochodu piegusa, bo nie podobało mi się to. Nagle mężczyźni wybiegli z kina i skierowali się w naszą stronę. Próbowałam nie panikować, ale obawiałam się tego, że mogą coś od nas chcieć. Chciałam wepchnąć Edwarda na tylne siedzenie. Kiedy to robiłam, usłyszałam krzyk i z kina wybiegł kasjer.

- Zatrzymać ich! Obrabowali mnie!

Rabusie wyciągnęli broń i zaczęła się strzelanina. Rzuciłam się na Alice i powaliłam ją na ziemię. Jeden z łotrów podniósł mnie i zaczęli się wycofywać. Nagle padł strzał i poczułam silny ból w ręce.

- Spierdalamy stąd! - zadecydował chyba ich szef i po chwili poczułam, że upadam na ziemię. Usłyszałam jeszcze, jak jakiś samochód z piskiem opon opuszcza parking. Podniosłam głowę  
i zauważyłam, że był to zielony van o zagranicznych numerach rejestracyjnych.

Czułam, że tracę dużo krwi i zaraz zemdleje. Ktoś mnie podniósł i podał Edwardowi. Przed moją twarzą nagle pojawił się piegus, który miał zabrać nas do szpitala.

- Charlie Swan ... szpital ... doktor Cullen ... - Tylko tyle zdążyłam wycharczeć, nim straciłam przytomność.

**EDWARD POV**

Powiedzieć, że byłem wkurzony to mało. Z powodu mojej głupoty postrzelili moją dziewczynę. Fakt Bella nie jest nią oficjalnie, ale ja tak czuję. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego jak mi pomogła. Teraz leży na ziemi, a ja nie mam nawet siły jej podnieść. Czuję się taki bezużyteczny.

- Siadaj, podam ci ją i ruszamy. Zaraz będziemy w szpitalu.

Piegus podał mi Bellę i szybko usiadł na siedzeniu kierowcy, obok niego siedziała płacząca Alice. Całą drogę tuliłem Isabelle do siebie. Nie zważałem na to, że jej krew plami mi koszulę. Nagle nasz kierowca zatrzymał się i szybko wysiadł. Odebrał ode mnie mój skarb i ruszył do izby przyjęć. Ciągle jeszcze czułem się słabo po tym spadku cukru. Podążyłem za nimi z lekka się zataczając. Na szczęście pomogła mi siostra, a przy wejściu czekał lekarz.

- Chłopcze, dobrze się czujesz?

- Słabo ... Bella ... postrzał ... - Tylko tyle zdążyłem wydukać nim ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Ostatnie co zarejestrowałem to chwytające mnie męskie ramiona.

**BELLA POV**

Ocknęłam się z bólu. Poczułam jakby ktoś chciał rozerwać mi rękę. Wrzasnęłam.

- Na szczęście się ocknęłaś. - lekko uniosłam powieki. Jedyne co widziałam, to zaniepokojona twarz ojca Edwarda.

- Carlisle, co się stało? Czemu chcesz rozerwać mi rękę? - spytałam lekko otumaniona. Leżałam na łóżku w sali przyjęć oddzielona od innych pacjentów zasłonką.

- Bello, pamiętasz co się stało? Zostałaś postrzelona ... - W tym momencie wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły mnie jak obuchem. Śpiączka Edwarda, postrzał.

- Co z Alice i Edwardem? - wydukałam podnosząc się z łóżka. Zrobiłam to za szybko bo dostałam zawrotów głowy i upadłam z powrotem.

- Esme zawiozła ją do domu, a po drodze zawiadomią o wszystkim Charliego. Lekarze zaraz podadzą ci narkozę. Muszą wyjąć ci kulę.

- Carlisle ja nie mogę...

- Musisz się na to zgodzić. - Głos doktora był surowy.

- Miałam migotanie przedsionków jako dziecko. Każda narkoza może się skończyć...

- ... twoją śmiercią. Jakie masz wyniki?

- Nie robiłam przez rok, bo ustały bóle i mama stwierdziła, że są już niepotrzebne.

- Co bierzesz?

- Teraz nic, dawniej jakieś beta blokery.2

- Nic?! - Doktor chwycił się za nasadę nosa by się uspokoić. - Dobra zrobię ci znieczulenie miejscowe. Uprzedzam, że nie zlikwiduje to całkowicie bólu. - pokiwałam głową i poczułam ukłucie. Nagle coś mnie zaniepokoiło.

- Co z Edwardem?

- Tu jestem. - odezwał się słaby głos zza zasłonki. Carlisle ją odsłonił. Zielonooki leżał podłączony do różnych rurek i aparatur. - Jak się czujesz?

- W miarę dobrze. A ty?

- Okey. Chyba. Szukają już tych drabów?

- Słuchaj najpierw wyjmę ci kulę, później zajmiemy się resztą. - powiedział Carlisle po czym zabrał się do roboty. Rozciął mi skórę, wziął szczypce i w tym momencie odwróciłam głowę. Popatrzyłam na Edwarda i zaczęły mi lecieć łzy. Ten popatrzył na mnie i zastygł. Zerwał się z łóżka wyrywając różne kabelki i podszedł do mnie. Przytulił mnie i kołysał.

- Już, zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

- To nie z bólu, ja... To po prostu szok. - łkałam w jego szyję. - Chciałam spokojnie... obejrzeć film. - Edward tulił mnie i głaskał po plecach.

- Ci, już spokojnie maleńka. - szeptał mi do ucha.

Nagle poczułam ostry ból. By nie zawyć, chwyciłam Edwarda mocno zdrową ręką  
i przycisnęłam go do siebie. W tym samym momencie usłyszałam jakąś awanturę przed drzwiami. Wychyliłam się lekko zza pleców Edwarda i zobaczyłam ojca wpadającego do sali.

Carlisle, co z Bellą?! Alice ... - wydarł się od drzwi. Doktor mocno pociągnął i krzyknęłam.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko mój nierówny oddech. - Bella... Skarbie, co...

- Postrzelili ją ... - zaczął tłumaczyć Edward.

- POSTRZELILI MOJĄ CÓRKĘ?! - Jego krzyk było chyba słychać aż w Seattle. Podszedł do nas, spojrzał na to co w ręku trzymał Carlisle i zemdlał. Podążyłam wzrokiem na rękę Carlisle  
i zamarłam.

- To coś było w moim ramieniu? - wyszeptałam i zaczęłam zapadać w ciemność. To odblokowało Carlisla.

- Nawet, o tym nie myśl. - warknął do mnie. Próbowałam walczyć ze zmęczeniem. - Przepraszam za to co teraz zrobię. - Powiedział do mnie i złapał ręką moją ranę. Wrzasnęłam i od razu podniósł mi się poziom adrenaliny.

- Ale to boli ... - jęknęłam.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas doktor zajmował się moją raną. Tato pod koniec odzyskał przytomność i nie omieszkał od razu zakomunikować mi, że od teraz nie spuści mnie z oka na sekundę. Po opatrzeniu doktor zapakował mnie do łóżka szpitalnego na tydzień. Edward spędził dwa dni na obserwacji. Ojciec nie chciał opuszczać mojego pokoju. Na szczęście miał pracę. Najlepsze było jak zadzwoniła moja mama. Była wściekła, ale nie na mnie tylko na ojca. Biedny znowu musiał wysłuchać, jaki to jest nieodpowiedzialny i jakim jest tchórzem wystawiając swoją córkę na pierwszy ogień.

- Rene, czyś ty na rozum upadła?! Przecież ona pojechała do kina. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ktoś akurat planował napad na kasę biletową?! Jest w szpitalu. Nie, nie przyjeżdżaj. Już z nią dobrze. Wypiszą ją w przyszłym tygodniu. Wyciągnęli jej kulę i teraz jest na... Kurwa, nie to nie tak, że cię okłamałem. – zachichotałam. Ojej, chyba tato nie powiedział wszystkiego mamie. Dostanie mu się za to. - To tylko draśnięcie. Naprawdę nie musisz … Szlag. Twoja mama będzie tu jutro. - oznajmił chowając telefon i opadł na krzesło.

- Czemu? Przecież żyję, nic mi się nie stało i jutro będę już w domu.

- Jej to powiedz. Znając ją obawiam się, że zażąda by od tej pory towarzyszyła ci brygada SWAT na każdym kroku. - zachichotałam. Wyobraziłam sobie taką sytuację na lekcjach.

- Na pewno byłoby ciekawie. - Ojciec parsknął, popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem i pokręcił głową.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co?

- Parę rzeczy by się wymyśliło – odpowiedziałam i przymknęłam oczy. Ręka trochę mnie jeszcze pobolewała, ale dawałam radę wytrzymać. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W szparze pojawiła się ruda głowa i najwspanialsze zielone oczy.

- Cześć Rudobrody. - zawołałam i się wygięłam, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Syknęłam z bólu. Nie mówiłam wam chyba o najnowszym pomyśle Edwarda. Zapuszcza brodę. Na razie ma taka lekką szczecinkę, która niesamowicie drapie podczas pocałunków. Mój chłopak właśnie mnie pocałował w usta, a mój ojciec do niego nie strzelił. No tak, nie mówiłam wam też chyba, że Edward został moim chłopakiem i podarował mi pierścionek.

_Retrospekcja _

_ To był drugi lub trzeci dzień po postrzale. Miałam gorączkę i dodatkowo Carlisle męczył mnie badaniami i pobrał hektolitry krwi. Edward przyszedł do mnie i wymienił Charliego. _

_- Cześć królewno, co u ciebie nowego? Jak ręka?_

_- Gdyby twój ojciec nie pobrał mi całej krwi, to czułabym się lepiej._

_- Przesadzasz żabko._

_- Edward, czy ty masz gorączkę?_

_- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. - odparł niepewnie. Podałam mu termometr. Włożył sobie pod pachę i wyjął po minucie. - 36,7._

_- Piłeś?_

_- No co ty. Nie tknąłem nawet piwa od ostatniej awantury._

_- Ile masz cukru?_

_- Przed wyjściem do ciebie miałem 90 mg/dl. Bello, o co ci chodzi? - zaśmiał się. Sama zbadałam sobie temperaturę. 38,5. Zbyt niska na halucynacje._

_- Edward, co ty do diabła wygadujesz?_

_- O co ci chodzi cukiereczku?_

_- A może jakiś halucynogennych grzybów się najadłeś? Albo czegoś nawąchałeś?_

_- Kochanie, nic mi nie jest. Jestem zdrowy._

_- Zdrowy? Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? Królewno? Żabciu? Cukiereczku? Kochanie? – Coraz mniej mi się to podobało._

_- Po prostu szukam jakiegoś fajnego zdrobnienia dla ciebie._

_- Edward daruj sobie. Mdli mnie od tych słodkości. _

_- No co, nie podoba ci się księżniczka?_

_- Spróbuj tak mnie nazwać jeszcze raz, a trzeba będzie ci składać nos. - warknęłam na niego nieźle wkurzona. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka i dała mi zastrzyk obniżający temperaturę  
i zmniejszający ból. Po jej wyjściu byłam na pół senna. Edward coś tam do mnie marudził._

_- … jak byliśmy w kinie … i czy byś nie chciała … chodzilibyśmy na mecze koszykówki i footballu?_

_- Tak, a teraz daj mi spać palancie. - odpowiedziałam byle tylko się zamknął._

_ Jakie było moje zdziwienie kiedy po chwili mnie pocałował w usta i majstrował coś przy moim palcu. Byłam zbyt zmęczona i szybko zasnęłam, ale śniły mi się koszmary. Obudziłam się bardzo niespokojna. Coś mi tam się majaczyło, ale byłam za bardzo otumaniona bym mogła logicznie myśleć. Nagle do pokoju ktoś wpadł i się wydarł._

_- Edward, do cholery na co wydałeś 2 tys. dolarów?! - Carlisle był nieźle wkurzony. Przyznam się szczerze, że mnie też to trochę zaciekawiło._

_- Na pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Belli. - wyszeptał._

_- Na co?! - wydarłam się na niego. To mnie do reszty otrzeźwiło. Podniosłam się szybko, co spowodowało tylko ból głowy. Z jękiem położyłam się na poduszki i spojrzałam na moją rękę. Na serdecznym palcu tkwił pierścionek. Była to złota obrączka, ze szmaragdem i otoczką z brylantów._

_- Powiedzcie mi że to żart. Proszę. - pisnęłam patrząc na moją ozdobę._

_- No, no. Mój syn ma dobry gust. Szkoda tylko, że to moje pieniądze na to idą. - sapnął doktor._

_- Edward, na miły bóg. CO CI STRZELIŁO DO TEJ TWOJEJ PUSTEJ ŁEPETYNY?! - Już ledwo łapałam oddech. _

_- No spytałem cię … a ty się zgodziłaś. - odparował, po czym schował się za swojego ojca._

_- Edward, od początku proszę i módl się bym ci uwierzyła._

_- No bo się w tobie zakochałem. - zaczął dukać. - Od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Potem to  
z moimi rodzicami i upiciem, Paryż, kino... Po prostu wariuje. Chciałbym spędzić z tobą całą wieczność. Chodzić na lody, na mecze, całować w damskiej łazience w szkole, lub w składziku woźnego…_

_- Edward, bo ci czymś przyłożę… - stęknęłam rumieniąc się i ciągle patrząc na mój pierścionek zaręczynowy._

_- Potem wyjdziesz za mnie za mąż i będziemy mieć czwórkę dzieci. - zakończył Edward niepewnie wyglądając zza pleców Carlisla._

_- Hola, hola. Przystopuj kawalerze. Jaki ślub, jakie dzieci? - Charlie wchodził właśnie do pokoju  
i spojrzał na mojego narzeczonego jakby chciał go zabić._

_- Tato jak... A zresztą nie ważne. Edward lubię cię i może zaczynam kochać… - Rudowłosy wyszczerzył się. - Powiedziałam może. Nie uważasz, że trochę za wcześnie mówić o małżeństwie,  
a co dopiero o dzieciach? Ustalmy, że na razie zostaniesz moim chłopakiem… - popatrzyłam na pierścionek i westchnęłam. - schowaj go. Dasz mi go później._

_- Niech to będzie twój pierścionek dziewiczy… - Mój ojciec zrobił się czerwony i niebezpiecznie skierował dłoń w kierunku kabury._

_- Edward, w tym pokoju znajduje się mój ojciec z pistoletem, a ja jestem za słaba by obronić cię przed postrzeleniem. Radzę ci zastanowić się nim coś powiesz. _

_- Boże przejęzyczyłem się. Proszę do mnie nie strzelać. - Mój narzeczony podniósł ręce do góry jakby się poddawał. - Chciałem powiedzieć pierścionek dziewczyński. No na znak, że zgodziłaś się zostać moją dziewczyną. Na zaręczyny kupię ci coś droższego._

_- Edward, synu obawiam się, że moje konto nie starczy na twój zaręczynowy pierścionek - wyjąkał doktor Cullen. _

_A jak przyjdzie ci na myśl się oświadczać, to pomyśl bym tym razem była przytomna. - Mówiąc to, coś mnie uderzyło i szybko dodałam. - To, tak na przyszłość. Bardzo daleką przyszłość. Ledwo zdążyłam to wypowiedzieć, a Edward już leżał na moim łóżku i mnie całował. _

_- Synu nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale nie zastrzeliłem cię jeszcze, tylko ze względu na obecność twojego ojca. - Charlie wywarczał do ucha mojego chłopaka._

_ Edward odskoczył ode mnie zwalając przy okazji jakąś maszynerie. Nim ktoś zdążył zareagować do pokoju wpadł lekarz i trzy pielęgniarki gotowi mnie reanimować. Na szczęście to nie ja musiałam im wszystko tłumaczyć. Niech męska część się tym zajmie. Ja postanowiłam podziwiać swój „dziewiczy" pierścionek._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

- Może twoja matka was zastopuję. Nie chcę być dziadkiem przed sześćdziesiątką. - Charlie  
z niesmakiem odwrócił głowę.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, że za miesiąc bierzesz ślub, a za cztery miesiące będziesz niańczył mojego brata, lub moją siostrę? - odparowałam. Lubię się z nim droczyć. Ojciec zbladł.

Nie powiedziałam wam jeszcze najważniejszej nowiny. Będę mieć nową rodzinę. W listopadzie ojciec oświadczył się, a Sue przyjęła pierścionek. W styczniu biorą ślub  
i przeprowadzamy się do nowego domu. Postanowili sprzedać swoje domy i kupić jeden większy. Będzie nas teraz szóstka i nie zmieścilibyśmy się u żadnego z nich. Ślub odbędzie się w zabytkowym kościółku anglikańskim, a wesele będzie w remizie strażackiej naprzeciwko. Ojciec nienawidzi jak ktoś o tym wspomina. Po każdej rozmowie z Sue na ten temat warczy na każdego w obrębie mili. No wiecie, te przymiarki, opłacenie kościoła i pastora … A właśnie.

- Tato dzwoniłeś już do pastora Webera? Chodzi o ustaleniu dokładnego terminu uroczystości, bo będzie zajęty.

- Jeszcze jest czas. - warknął i usiadł na krzesło.

- Tato, przecież już dziesiąty grudnia. Trzeba wysłać zaproszenia. Zadzwoń dziś, albo powiem Sue że się migasz od obowiązków.

- Nic. Nie. Powiesz. Sue. - Po każdym wyrazie robił krótką przerwę. On chyba naprawdę boi się tego ślubu.

- Tato, o co chodzi? Ty nie chcesz się żenić?

- To nie tak, ja po prostu … - przełknął ślinę. Popatrzył na mnie i naprawdę w jego oczach można było zobaczyć strach. - Nie chcę tego spieprzyć.

- Czego?

- Tego co łączy mnie z Sue. Już raz się ożeniłem i twoja matka uciekła ode mnie zaraz po twoim porodzie. Nie wytrzymała nawet roku.

- Tato, mama z nikim nie wytrzymała dłużej niż pół roku. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Ale Phil …

- Phil jest jej dopełnieniem. To co ona nie wymyśli, on to zrobi. Mieszkać z nimi, to żyć na beczce prochu. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, co zastanę po powrocie do domu. Dobrze, jak to był tylko remont, lub nowy mebel. Kiedyś miesiąc czasu zajęło mi przekonanie ich, że nie nadają się do życia wśród Amiszów i nie mogą wszystkiego sprzedać, a pieniądze oddać biednym. Z tego co wiem teraz zainteresowani są buddyzmem. Aż się boję, co wymyślą nowego. - zaczerpnęłam głęboko powietrza. - Nie obraź się, ale nie pasowaliście do siebie. Sue jest inna. Porozmawiaj z nią. Powiedz jej o tym. Myślę, że oboje tego potrzebujecie.

- O czym ty mówisz? Sue też się boi?

- Tak. Boi się różnych rzeczy. Przypominam ci, że to też będzie jej drugie małżeństwo. Ma już dwójkę dzieci. Biorąc ślub z tobą dostaje mnie w pakiecie i noworodka. A ma już ponad czterdzieści lat. Idź do niej i z nią porozmawiaj. Wyjdzie to wam na dobre.

Jakoś udało mi się przekonać ojca i przy mnie zadzwonił do pastora potwierdzić datę. Potem udał się do Sue. Edward zdał mi relację z tego co się wydarzyło w szkole. Wieczorem wymieniła go Alice. Wyjawiła mi, że w przyszłym tygodniu chce pojechać z Jasperem do domku w górach i tam chce go uwieść.

- A jak nie będzie chciał się z tobą kochać? - byłam nie pewna. Jasper nie łatwo zmieniał zdanie. A z tego co mi mówiła Alice, to chciał z tym zaczekać do zakończenia szkoły.

- To przywiążę go do łóżka i dopnę swego. - Moja przyjaciółka była w bardzo buntowniczym nastroju.

- Alice, to co mówisz nazywa się gwałtem i jest ścigane przez prawo. - patrzyłam na nią surowo.

Bello, a może on też jest dziewicą? - Akurat piłam sok. Zakrztusiłam się i oplułam nim siebie i ją.

- Jak już to prawiczkiem, poza tym to chyba ty powinnaś to wiedzieć, nie ja.

- Miał dużo dziewczyn, one się chwaliły, że był dobry w łóżku …

- No to masz odpowiedź.

- Ale on nie potwierdza. Jak próbuje go wypytać to zmienia szybko temat, lub wymiguje się od odpowiedzi.

- Wcale mu się nie dziwię. - sapnęłam. - To trochę drażliwy temat. Szczególnie dla chłopaków.

- Nie pytam go przecież, czy się masturbuje. - Znowu wyplułam sok. Chyba lepiej go odłożę, bo się nim uduszę. - Jak tylko go dotykam, od razu podskakuje i ...

- All, chyba za mocno na niego naciskasz.

- Bello, chodzimy już ze sobą ponad rok, a on nie doszedł jeszcze do drugiej bazy.

- Nie każ mi sobie tego wyobrażać Alice. - Aż się wzdrygnęłam. Patrzyła na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc. - A gdybym ja, opowiadała ci co robię z Edwardem?

- Nic z nim nie robisz. Za bardzo boi się twojego ojca.

- To fakt. Wygląda na to, że obie mimo iż wyjdziemy za mąż, to umrzemy jako dziewice. - zaśmiałyśmy się. Alice zadzwoniła po pielęgniarkę by zmieniono mi pościel i skierowała się do wyjścia. Zawołałam za nią nim wyszła,

- Porozmawiaj z nim na spokojnie. Nie naciskaj. Daj mu szansę na wytłumaczenie.

Kiedy wyszła położyłam się spać. Na szczęście jutro jadę do domu. Martwiłam się wizytą mojej matki. Nie zapowiadała nic dobrego.

Ojciec odebrał mnie zaraz po śniadaniu. Zawiózł do Cullenów i wyruszył z państwem Cullen po mamę na lotnisko w Seattle. Edward i Emmett grali w kosza na podjeździe. Jasper był sędzią, a ja z Rose byliśmy widzami. Alice właśnie eksperymentowała w kuchni. Siedzieliśmy z Rose na leżakach, popijaliśmy colę i zachęcaliśmy naszych chłopców do ostrej gry.

- No dalej Emm, nie daj się! - krzyczała Rosalie. Po chwili Emmett sfaulował Edwarda. Rzuciłam się na boisko pragnąc go zamordować. W ostatniej chwili drogę zaszedł mi Jasper. Chwycił mnie w pasie i zaniósł na leżak.

- Kibice mają zakaz wejścia na boisko kiedy sędziuję. Sam sobie z nimi poradzę. - powiedział  
i wrócił do swojej roli. - Ed, dwa rzuty.

- Tak. - zawołał mój chłopak.

- Co? Sam się przewrócił. - Emmett rzucił się w stronę Jaspera.

- Jak mnie uderzysz, to cię usunę z boiska. - argumentował Jasper.

- Nie możesz. - pieklił się Emm.

- Jestem sędzią tego cholernego meczu i wszystko mi wolno. - Jasper coraz bardziej tracił swoje opanowanie.

- A ja zawodnikiem do diabła. - Nie dawał za wygraną Emmett.

- Jak mówię, że był faul to był. - Jazz uciął dyskusje i poszedł po piłkę.

- Sędzia kalosz. - krzyknęła Rose.

- Widzowie proszę o ciszę, albo was usunę. - odpyskował jej Jasper.

- Spoko, spoko, pan sędzia ślepy na jedno oko. - odcięła mu się Rosalie.

Jasper rzucił trzymaną piłką w Rosalie. Ta piła akurat colę i trafiła piłkę łokciem. Piłka leciała do mnie. Ponieważ zapomniałam o ranie postrzałowej, chciałam piłkę posłać w bok. Niestety, kiedy tylko podniosłam rękę poczułam taki ból, że zgięłam się w pół i główką posłałam piłkę w stronę zawodników. Nie zauważył tego Emmett i jak długi rąbnął na boisko, aż ziemia się zatrzęsła. Podniósł się i z wściekłości kopnął piłkę, która zakończyła swój lot na szybie samochodu Charliego, który właśnie przywiózł moją mamę. W tym czasie Rosalie rzuciła się na Jaspera, Emmett psioczył na ból w nodze, ja cały czas kuliłam się z bólu. Jedyną osobą, która nic nie robiła był Edward. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się Alice.

- Co do diaska tu się dzieje?! Przez was wyszedł mi zakalec!

Wydarła się i zobaczywszy Rosalie atakującą Jaspera rzuciła mu się na pomoc. Niestety poślizgnęła się i bardzo zgrabnie podcięła Edwarda. Ten zaczął przeklinać swoją siostrę, a ta nie była mu wcale dłużna. W tej chwili usłyszałam drugi samochód podjeżdżający na podjazd. To byli państwo Cullen. Esme popatrzyła na zamieszanie na boisku, weszła do domu i wyszła po chwili  
z wiadrem pełnym lodowatej wody. Oblała nią całą naszą szóstkę. Wrzasnęłam i zaczęłam dygotać.

- Do domu. Wysuszyć i przebrać się, a potem zejść na dół. - zarządził dr Cullen. Poszliśmy potulnie do domu. Edward wziął mnie i wybrał jakieś rzeczy na zmianę. Podkoszulkę i dresy. Kiedy ubierałam podkoszulkę zauważyłam, że bandaż wokół rany jest czerwony. Chyba puścił jakiś szew. Edwarda nie było w pokoju, ale na krześle leżało czyste pranie. Na wierzchu były bokserki. Postanowiłam podkraść mu jedną parę. Ubrałam je, popatrzyłam na bandaż i zeszłam na dół do doktora, bo plama robiła się coraz większa.

- Doktorze, chyba puścił jakiś… - Nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania ponieważ zauważyłam reakcję dorosłych. Esme i Carlisle ledwo powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Charlie przechodził zawał serca,  
a moja mama … Cóż ona wpatrywała się z morderczym wzrokiem w mojego ojca.

- Charlie Edmundzie Swan, wyjaśnij mi czemu moja córka, paraduje po obcym mieszkaniu, w męskich bokserkach i koronkowym staniku? - Wycedziła moja mama, a potem jeszcze raz mnie sobie całą obejrzała i z furią w oczach rzuciła się na mnie. - Isabello czemu nie powiedziałaś mi, że urodziłaś dziecko przez cesarskie cięcie i gdzie ono w ogóle jest? Kto jest jego ojcem i czemu Charlie na to ci pozwolił?

Zamurowało mnie. Zastanawiałam się, czy dobrze usłyszałam to co mama powiedziała. Cesarskie cięcie? Chyba już do końca postradała rozum.

- Mamo ja … - próbowałam dowiedzieć się, o co mojej mamie chodzi, gdy z góry usłyszałam jak ktoś zbiega szybko. Po chwili ukazał się Edward ubrany tylko w ręcznik zakrywający go od pasa po uda. Przełknęłam ślinkę i szeroko rozdziawiłam usta.

- Mamo, nie widziałaś gdzieś moich bokserek, z Simpsonem? Dałem je ci do prania dwa dni temu? Leżały na krześle, ale znikły i …

- Pożyczyłam je od ciebie. - wyszeptałam i zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Edward spojrzał na mnie i dopiero teraz zauważył mój strój. Szeroko otworzył oczy, potem je zamknął i jeszcze raz otworzył. Zacisnął pięści i sapnął.

- Cholera, dopiero co brałem zimny prysznic.

Carlisle się zakrztusił, Esme parsknęła, Charlie zazgrzytał zębami, a moja mama zemdlała. Ja z ciekawości zerknęłam na Edwarda i spąsowiałam jeszcze bardziej. Niebezpiecznie rozsunął mu się ręcznik i pewna część jego ciała prawie wydostała się na zewnątrz. To mnie otrzeźwiło.

- Edward, zaraz ci ręcznik … - Nie zdążyłam dokończyć gdyż to właśnie się stało. Edward zrobił się cały blady, potem czerwony, a na końcu szary. Zostawił ręcznik i na golasa pobiegł do pokoju. Spojrzałam na dół i zobaczyłam moją mamę. - Chyba trzeba ją w końcu ocucić?

- A musimy? Teraz przynajmniej nie gada głupot. - Mój ojciec nie był tym pomysłem za bardzo zadowolony. Carlisle rzucił się do mojej mamy i po minucie już była przytomna. Spojrzała na mnie  
i się skrzywiła.

- Myślałam, że to był koszmar.

- Mamo co si strzeliło do głowy z tym cesarskim cięciem? - zdenerwowałam się już na całego.  
W dodatku Carlisle zainteresował się teraz moją ręką i zaczęła mnie rwać.

- Masz ślad po cesarskim cięciu na brzuchu.

- To od sznurka.

- Coś ty na Boga Ojca …

- Ratowałam chłopaka, który się topił. Prąd był silny i przewiązałam się wełną.

- Moją wełną. Wiecie jak trudno ją dostać? Specjalnie ściągano ją z … - Esme nadal była na mnie zła za zniszczenie tych motków.

- Nie miałam nic innego pod ręką.

- Czemu ja o tym nic nie wiedziałam? - warknęła moja mama.

- Zażalenie składaj do taty. Ja leżałam chora. - zachichotałam. Mama mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy.

- Nic jej się nie stało …

- Moja córka ma bliznę na brzuchu, a ty śmiesz mi mówić, że nic się nie stało!?

- Ale to wszystko jej wina. - Ojciec wskazał na mnie.

- No co, dzieciak się topił i trzeba było go ratować.

- Isabello, wracasz ze mną do Phoenix. - zamarłam. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to co robi Carlisle.

- Zostaje tutaj.

- Nie ma mowy. Spójrz na siebie, blizna na brzuchu, postrzał w ramie, a o porwaniu to nawet nie wspomnę. Pakujesz się i jeszcze dziś wracasz ze mną. - po opatrzeniu pobiegłam na górę. Ubrałam się i zaczęłam płakać. Mama nie może mi tego zrobić. To jest nie fair.

- Bello co się stało? - Edward podszedł do mnie i patrzył zatroskany.

- Mama chce bym z nią wróciła do Phoenix.

- A ty chcesz tego?

- Nie, ale ona nie ustąpi.

Edward chwilę się zastanawiał. Potem gdzieś pobiegł. Jak wrócił dał mi plecak.

- Tu masz jedzenie, pieniądze, telefon, ubrania na zmianę, klucze od mieszkania i adres. To dom Jaspera w Port Angels. Ukryj się tam. Podjadę do ciebie wieczorem. Zawiadomię Charliego gdzie jesteś.

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

- A przekonasz swoją mamę, by pozwoliła ci zostać?

- Cholera, ja nie …

- Nie masz wyjścia. Odwrócę ich uwagę, a ty wymknij się tylnymi drzwiami.

Nigdy nie myślałam, że będę uciekać z domu. Czy naprawdę to jedyne wyjście by tu zostać? Usłyszałam odgłosy rozmowy Edwarda z moją mamą. Postanowiłam uciec. Powoli wyślizgnęłam się z pokoju, zeszłam po schodach i wymknęłam się tylnymi drzwiami. Na tyłach stał tylko jeep Emmetta. On mnie zabije, jak się zorientuje kto mu ukradł auto. Świetnie brak kluczyków. Uhm, no cóż prócz strzelania Jacob nauczył mnie jeszcze paru rzeczy. W tym odpalania samochodu bez kluczyków. Jak to było. Wyjąć kabelki spod deski, połączyć żółty z niebieskim … Jak zaczęło wyć to myślałam, że mi uszy pękną. I tyle wyszło z mojej cichej ucieczki.

- Jasna cholera ... czerwony z zielonym. - Szybko odłączyłam pomylone kabelki. Cholernik nie przestawał wyć. Co teraz. A pamiętam uderzyć trzy razy tuż obok stacyjki. Niestety nic to nie dało. Zauważyłam Emmetta podbiegającego do auta. Wyglądał jak rozwścieczony grizzly.

- Dlaczego do cholery kradniesz mi wóz?

- Och na Boga, weź to wyłącz, a potem zadawaj pytania.

Emmett wyłączył alarm. W tym czasie zbiegła się cała reszta, żądając jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. Po solidnym opierniczeniu ustalono, że zostanę u Charliego. Ja i Edward mamy zakaz spotykania się poza szkołą przez tydzień.

Te dwa dni, które mama z nami spędziła dały w kość mnie i Charliemu. Po jej wsadzeniu do samolotu przez tydzień odpoczywaliśmy. To były naprawdę koszmarne dwa dni. We wszystko się wtrącała. Najlepsze było jak zaczęła się kłócić z Carlislem o przebieg mojego leczenia. Doprowadziła do tego, że dr Cullen kazał jej pokazać zaświadczenie o skończeniu studiów medycznych, a skoro takiego nie posiada to niech z łaski swojej weźmie się za coś innego i nie poucza eksperta. Matka do końca nie wybaczyła mu tej zniewagi.

Wszystko musiało być według jej zasad i poglądów. Wyszło na to, że zabytkową lampkę nocną po dziadkach Charliego, która stała na moim biurku, postanowiła zanieść na strych. Kiedy Charlie to zobaczył rozpoczęła się awantura. Nazwał ją kurą domową bez żadnego gustu  
i beztalenciem nie umiejącym docenić prawdziwego antyku. Moja mama natomiast nazwała go starym próchnem i zalecała mu podwójną porcję viagry. Wtedy mój ojciec odciął się jej, że nie musi brać viagry by zostać ojcem i oświadczył jej, że Sue jest w ciąży. Kłótnia trwałaby chyba przez całe dwa dni, gdyby w przypływie złości ojciec nie cisnął lampką w ścianę. Zakończyło się tym, że oddali lampkę do naprawy i postanowili za naprawę zapłacić po połowie.

Najgorsze było to, że postanowiła mnie podtuczyć i zajęła się gotowaniem. To dziw, że to przetrwaliśmy. Moja mama w kuchni przeprowadza naprawdę dzikie eksperymenty. W dodatku nie pozwala nic wyrzucić z lodówki. Raz się zapędziła i ugotowała zupę ogórkową z kiszonych ogórków, kalafiora i przecieru pomidorowego. Współczułam zawsze Philowi, bo musiał to wszystko strawić w milczeniu. Kiedy nas opuściła przez dwa dni nie byliśmy w stanie nic w domu zrobić.

Ale najlepsze wydarzyło się podczas romantycznego weekendu Alice i Jaspera. Spotkałam się z nią następnego dnia po ich powrocie. Jazz nie chciał się z nią przespać,więc Alice postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Kiedy Jasper zasnął, przywiązała go do łóżka i próbowała... dostać to czego pragnęła. Kiedy biedak się obudził i zobaczył co się dzieje, zaczął krzyczeć. Zażądał natychmiastowego uwolnienia, a potem przeprowadzili długą rozmowę.

- I wiesz co powiedział? - Alice była załamana.

- Nie wiem All. - Bolała mnie głowa, a przede mną była jeszcze matematyka i wf. Prawdę mówiąc nie interesowało mnie to, ale tego chochlika nic by nie powstrzymało.

- Powiedział, że powinniśmy dać sobie trochę czasu. Stwierdził, że go przygniatam i nie może rozwinąć skrzydeł. Bello, a jak on mnie już nie kocha?

No tak, jeszcze tego mi tu potrzeba. Załamanej Alice. Nagle coś wpadło mi na myśl.

- Alice, myślę że on cię kocha. Daj mu trochę czasu. - Chochlik próbował mi przerwać, ale jej na to nie pozwoliłam. - Słuchaj, nie chciałabyś wybrać się dziś ze mną na zakupy? W weekend Charlie bierze ślub, a ja nie mam jeszcze sukienki.

Alice rzuciła się na mnie. Po lekcjach pojechaliśmy do Seattle po sukienki. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod salonem sukien ślubnych. Jak wchodziliśmy, to na parkingu mignął mi zielony van. Czy ja go już gdzieś nie widziałam? Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Spojrzałam na tablicę rejestracyjną i doznałam olśnienia. Pech chciał, że akurat wchodziłam przez drzwi obrotowe do środka. Ja stanęłam, Alice pchnęła drzwi z taką siłą, że wleciałam do środka przewracając klienta. Kiedy podniosłam głowę  
i zobaczyłam w kogo wpadłam, aż mną zatrzęsło. Poderwałam się i rzuciłam się do gardła intruzowi.

Jak śmiałeś okradać kino, kiedy ja miałam dyspensę od szlabanu?!

To ty?! - intruz opędzał się ode mnie rękoma i nogami.

Tak to ja. Dziewczyna z postrzałem w rękę.

Akcja zakończyła się wezwaniem policji. Chcieli mnie zaaresztować, ale zjawił się rozwścieczony Charlie i zakończyło się nokautem rabusia. Biedny opryszek był w takim szoku, że trzeba było dużo czasu by się z niego otrząsnął. Okazało się, że pieniądze potrzebował na ślub. Podczas zeznań wsypał swoich koleżków. Ten co strzelił dostał pięć lat, a reszta wyroki w zawieszeniu.

1**Pen** – automatyczny wstrzykiwacz insuliny z wbudowaną skalą.

2Ich działanie polega na blokowaniu receptorów beta układu współczulnego, których aktywacja powoduje przyspieszenie akcji serca, wzrost ciśnienia tętniczego krwi, rozszerzenie oskrzeli. Dlatego po zablokowaniu tych receptorów przez beta-blokery dochodzi do spadku ciśnienia i zwolnienia akcji serca.


End file.
